Descendants:Clash of Worlds
by The Girl With Stars
Summary: Esta no es la historia que conoces...
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar algo esta es mi versión de descendientes por lo cual algunos personajes tanto como su personalidad y apariencia serán cambiadas para encajar con la historia pero tranquilos no todo será modificado, así también son libres de opinar lo que les gusta o no y leeré sus quejas y sugerencias, gracias por leer.**

Todo estaba oscuro en ese sótano, olía a humedad, suciedad y libros viejos, en este lugar no podía saber si era de día o de noche en realidad, ni siquiera sabía que día era desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado encerrada en este sótano aprendiendo hechizos y conjuros de las filas y filas de libros que adornaban el sótano donde solo tenía una pequeña cama, una silla y una mesa de madera vieja.

Es ese momento estaba leyendo uno de los enormes libros que tenía que aprender, una vela pequeña a mi lado me acompañaba dándome un poco de luz y calor mientras pasaba las paginas amarillentas, suspire y al soltar el aire, un dolor agudo y penetrante atravesó mi pecho como una espada, grite con todas mis fuerzas nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor agarre mi pecho, al levantarme el libro cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Me duele, mi corazón, jade en busca de aire que no llegaba a mis pulmones, ¡Que alguien me ayude! Tambaleándome trate de llegar a las escaleras donde estaba una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada, en mi camino choque con una pila de libros y caí, el dolo se intensifico sentí como si algo me estuviera absorbiendo la vida.

Ya no importa, no trate de levantarme, sabía que era inútil, el suelo de piedra estaba frio contra mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y espere el fin.

Abrí mis ojos pero no pude ver nada todo estaba en completa oscuridad, ¿estoy viva? me di vuelta quedando boca arriba y toque mi pecho donde mi corazón aun latía, suspire aliviada, mientras ahora trataba de levantarme pude ver que había un pequeño hilo de luz, provenía de la puerta estaba abierta. Por primera vez estaba abierta, contuve la respiración, me acerque hacia ella lentamente aunque lo que más quería era correr y abrirla, pero mi cuerpo a pesar de ya no sentir dolor estaba débil y algo entumecido ¿durante cuánto tiempo dormí?

Camine mientras me apoyaba contra la pared a cada paso mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, una vez que estuve frente a las escaleras me detuve, lo único que podía escuchar era mi corazón martilleando en mi pecho, subí el primer escalón y después otro, a cada paso me sentía más y más ¿Feliz? Esta era una nueva emoción para mí y me gustaba, una vez que estuve frente a la puerta me congele y… ¿si ella supiera lo que estoy por hacer?

De inmediato sentí un miedo que subió por mi columna hasta mi corazón, si madre se enterara de esto…sacudí mi cabeza evitando pensar en eso, tome aire y voluntad levante mi mano tomando el picaporte su toque frio y rugoso me tranquilizo un poco y jale.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido de protesta y una luz me cegó instintivamente cerré los ojos, al volver al abrirlos vi por primera vez a la luna, era tan blanca, brillante y hermosa, mire por la ventana o era mejor decir agujero, para mirarla mejor, el cielo estaba oscuro pero tenía pequeños puntos brillantes millones de ellos eran estrellas, el cielo nocturno era hermoso. Suspire el aire de la superficie.

Comencé a caminar bajo mis pies descalzos pude sentir el suelo frio, sucio lleno de polvo, telarañas y rocas.

Estaba afuera del sótano.

Mire el corredor, todo estaba en silencio parecía ser que no había nadie, mire todas las telarañas había en el techo el suelo este lugar parecía que hace años lo habían abandonado, estaba sola. Sola, antes de poder comprender la magnitud de esa palabra una ráfaga de viento frio y fresco me azoto, escuche como la puerta se cerraba y corrí.

Corrí por primera vez en mi vida, seguí entre pasillos, escaleras todo parecía igual de abandonado no había ni un alma aquí, hasta que al salir de la torre me topé con una estatua era un cuervo petrificado en pleno grito se parecía a…negué, eso era imposible.

Seguí corriendo bajando escaleras entre los pasillos y abandone la Fortaleza Prohibida, aun así no deje de correr no quería volver, ese solo pensamiento impulso aún más mis piernas, pase por el puente, baje por rocas interminables incluso aunque estas lastimaran mis pies desnudos. ¡No quiero volver! Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras corría entre la tierra árida, no importaba a donde solo quería irme lejos mire a mis espaldas aun podía ver el castillo iluminado por la luna se veía alto e imponente, sentí como si su sola presencia me ordenara volver.

-¡No, no quiero volver!-grite, seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas comenzaron a cansarse, me detuve, vi los picos del castillo, aun no es suficiente, mire mi entorno y me sorprendió al ver algo alto y verde…era un árbol, camine hasta la cima de la colina…eran millones era un bosque que se extendía infinito por la tierra, camine despacio hasta el primer árbol que veía en mi vida y lo toque su corteza era rugosa pero estaba lleno de vida por dentro y fuera de él. Seguí mi camino hasta el otro árbol, ¿se sentirán diferente cada árbol?

Y mi pie piso algo suave pero puntiagudo, mire al suelo era pasto de verdad, seguí caminado mientras aspiraba el olor a bosque el olor a vida y libertad adentrándome en él, entre arbustos, hojas, ramas, arboles veía y sentía todo por primera vez. Vida, todo estaba lleno de vida, vi de nuevo al cielo donde la luna me dejaba ver el camino y mi visión comenzó a borrarse, frote mis ojos quitándome las…. ¿lagrimas?

¿Estoy llorando? Mire mi mano mojada y gracias a la luna pude ver unas pequeñas gotas de agua, suspire sorprendida pero al mirar donde estaba me sorprendí aún más al saber dónde estaba, era un claro en medio del bosque era hermoso, incluso de noche todo estaba inquieto me quede viendo y escuchado los búhos, los grillos y el suave menear de las hojas al compás del viento, suspire aliviada.

Hasta que un chasquido me dejo paralizada… ¿Acaso era? Mis ojos trataron de encontrar el origen del ruido.

¡Oh, no! Me encontró, sabe lo que hice, ¡no, no, no! Los arbustos se movieron y una figura oscura emergió ¡no, no quiero volver! Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, mi visión se tornó borrosa pero no deje de mirar. La figura siguió su camino por el claro sin prestarme atención, seguí mirando confundida no era ella, ahora que lo veía mejor era pequeña a comparación de ella, estaba encorvada como si fuera a caerse o estuviera cansada, suspire aliviada pero la figura me escucho y se detuvo justo debajo de una rayo de luna, volteo a mi dirección y dio un pequeño grito mientras comenzaba a temblar violentamente, después un par de pequeñas manos salían y quitaron la capucha que la cubría y lo que vi fue a una chica, era hermosa, su pelo azul ondulado como el agua, ojos oscuros como la noche y labios rosas en mi mente la palabra princesa aprecio. Pera ella parecía asustada y más bien yo la asustaba, sus delicados labios se separaron pronunciando una sola palabra.

-Malefica-

 **¡Waaa! Que nervios gracias por leer, tratare de seguir subiendo cada semana, derechos reservados por Disney (gran y poderoso Disney XD) hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Mundo

**Hola una vez más y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, sin más retrasos se aceptan quejas y sugerencias derechos reservados para Disney.**

Érase una vez cuando la ira de un hada malvada había echado una maldición sobre la princesa, cuando su ira hizo que un príncipe cayera prisionero, cuando atormento a todo un reino en ese entonces cuando ella tenía todas las fuerzas del infierno a sus órdenes.

O amenos así había sido, hace diez años, ella había sido vencida, todos aquellos malvados que habían intentado arruinar un final feliz ahora estaba muertos o encerrados, más lo primero que lo segundo, ahora el mundo era un lugar diferente. Pero en un mundo diferente no era bueno ser alguien diferente, había muchas personas que no soportan saber que antes el mundo había sido oscuro y ruin, un lugar donde había que pelear por un final feliz, pero me estoy adelantando un poco a las cosas porque yo pertenezco a esas personas que son diferentes ese tipo que les recuerda al mundo que hubo maldad y que aún es capaz de arrebatarles su final feliz.

 _Había una vez_ …

En lo profundo del bosque, en una cabaña oculta, vivía una princesa, era alegre, como un cervatillo jugando en la pradera, hermosa como el amanecer y sobre todo era una maquina constante de pociones ella quería crear pociones para diferentes usos y problemas, siempre estaba junto a un enorme caldero combinado ingredientes de todo tipo siempre estaba trabajando en algo nuevo para lo cual tenía un talento innato y una inteligencia para respaldarlo aunque no siempre tenía los resultados deseados eso no la desanimaba, el nombre de tan peculiar princesa era Evie hija de la reina malvada responsable del intento de asesinato de la ahora reina Blanca Nieves y mi mejor amiga y también era la única.

Ambas vivíamos en esta cabaña hace tiempo, abandonada en lo más profundo del bosque donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos, vivíamos tranquilamente no planeábamos conquistar reinos, matar princesas, hacer el mal a quien se nos pusiera en el camino o incluso buscar venganza por nuestras madres caídas, simplemente queríamos vivir libres, habíamos entendido que la venganza nunca traería nada bueno y ahora gracias a las acciones pasadas de nuestras madres nosotras estábamos condenadas a pagar por eso, eh de decir que eso no le impedía a Evie ir al reino por lo menos una vez al día y yo podía entenderla ella quería tanto como yo estar entre la gente convivir con ella ser parte de ella pero también sabíamos que no nos aceptarían.

O por lo menos a mí no, ya que a comparación de Evie que era humana, exceptuando su cabello azul (causado por uno de sus experimentos) podía mentir y mezclarse entre la gente si quisiera pero yo no, porque al igual que mi madre la gran y poderosa Maléfica señora de las tinieblas emperatriz del mal era un hada y tenía algo que me identificaba como su hija o incluso que me confundieran con ella no solo por el nombre, sino por mis largos y oscuros cuernos que adornaban mi cabeza, pero dejare de quejarme un poco entonces, así es como nosotras comenzamos nuestros días.

Sentía como los cálidos rayos de sol calentaban mi rostro, al abrir los ojos siempre me topaba con la imagen del bosque, por mi ventana escuchaba el canto de las aves anunciando un nuevo día, me levante y suspire llenando mis pulmones con el olor a bosque, un olor ya tan familiar para mí que me hacía sentirme en casa relajada y ¿porque no? Feliz, después de todo era mejor que estar encerrada en un sótano oscuro, me levante apartando las sabanas para vestirme con unos de los vestidos que Evie había hecho para mí hace algún tiempo eran en total siete, me puse uno de mis favoritos verde como las hojas en primavera, combinado con un corsé negro y una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros (ya que mis cuernos me impedían ponerme algo con cuello) me acomode las mangas arriba de mis codos y ya estando lista, peine mi largo cabello negro en una trenza que acomode a mi lado izquierdo, baje por las escaleras de madera sin hacer ruido probablemente Evie seguía dormida, suspire hoy había mucho que hacer, me amarre un delantal blanco alrededor de mi cintura mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, en ese momento estaba friendo unos huevos cuando, una explosión retumbo por toda la casa causando que el techo soltara polvo y el suelo temblara, mire a mi alrededor al parecer nada se había roto suspire aliviada, escuche como la puerta frente a mi habitación se abría de golpe expulsando humo rojo.

-¡Coff, coff! perdón por eso al parecer no pude mezclar correctamente la flor de fuego y la escama de dragón tenía la esperanza de hacer una poción para que el fuego que nunca se pagara- dijo Evie saliendo de la columna de humo con sus cara llena de polvo rojo mientras yo habría todas las ventanas para que saliera el humo.

-Es una pena así no tendríamos que cortar leña nunca más- respondí, sonriente acostumbrada ya a estas explosiones causadas por las experimentales pociones de Evie.

-¡Lose! ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio cortar leña?- dijo peinándose sus cabellos azules con sus dedos, mientras lavaba su cara con agua minuciosamente, suspire al verla, ella tenía un tic nervioso su madre le había enseñado a siempre estar perfecta, limpia, bella y cualquier desperfecto debía ser erradicado, cuando apenas nos conocimos ella siempre estaba revisándose en su espejo, acomodando su cabello y se ponía sumamente nerviosa cuando se ensuciaba, con el tiempo fue perdiendo algunos hábitos pero al parecer se necesitaría más tiempo para erradicarlos todos.

-¿Entonces estás haciéndolo para ya no cortar leña?-dije sirviendo los huevos en uno de los platos viejos de madera que habíamos encontrado aquí, al parecer quien antes vivía aquí se había ido rápidamente olvidando sus cosas.

-Bueno…. ¿tal vez?-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al saber que había descubierto su plan.

-Evie-dije con tono de regaño mientras sonreía apreciaba que quisiera quitarnos un poco de trabajo pero no quería que ella saliera lastimada en el proceso.

 _ **Evie:**_

Vi como Mal sonreía, sus labios rojos como el carmín mostraron sus blancos dientes y sus ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas, estaba contenta pero preocupada pude sentir eso con solo verla habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas que ya podíamos comunicarnos cualquier cosa sin decir una palabra ella era por mucho mi mejor amiga, vi los huevos que ella me había hecho y comencé a comerlos mientras ella preparaba los suyos.

Recordé el momento en que nos conocimos, en lo más profundo del bosque oscuro, esa noche había huido del castillo de mi madre los aldeanos furiosos con la reina había entrado al castillo para destruirlo cuando la noticia de su muerte llego se esparció como fuego y yo tuve que huir si me atrapaban seguramente me habrían encarcelado o algo peor, solo había podido llevar conmigo su libro de pociones y el espejo mágico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Salí del reino disfrazada de anciana (uno de los favoritos de mama) corrí al bosque, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo pase caminando y caminando por el bosque con el constante miedo de que me atraparan, estaba cansada, hambrienta y con sueño, al salir por un claro vi una figura con cuernos oculta por las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos a mi mente llego su nombre y el miedo invadió mi cuerpo las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza: _Maléfica, la encarnación del mal y la oscuridad, si alguna vez te topas con ella escoge bien tu palabras o serán las ultimas que digas._

Mientras ambas estábamos petrificadas yo por el miedo y ella por la sorpresa, Mal era… todo lo contrario de su madre aunque nunca la hubiera conocido o visto tenía una reputación que la precedía incluso entre villanos ella era la más respetada y también la más temida (incluso mi madre hablaba de ella con respeto), al final cuando ambas recordamos como hablar descubrimos que teníamos más en común de lo que pensábamos, ambas huíamos, estábamos solas, cansadas y también teníamos villanas por madres así que decidimos cuidarnos entre nosotras, fue así como comenzamos nuestra amistad.

Con el paso del tiempo comencé a conocerla mejor y ella era bueno… Mal, aunque si tenían cierto parecido con su madre (o eso pienso yo) como por ejemplo su magia, esa magia tan poderosa, temible y oscura que había aterrorizado a todo un reino, ella la utilizaba en el huerto de frutas y verduras que teníamos atrás de la cabaña para que crecieran grandes y jugosas en la mitad del tiempo para así venderlas en el pueblo (de algo tenemos que vivir ¿no?) era gracias a ella que podíamos vivir tranquilamente con el dinero podíamos comprar comida, ingredientes para mis pociones, ropa entre otras cosas ¡incluso teníamos una carreta y un caballo le llame panque aunque a Mal le causa gracia, a mí me parecía perfecto!

Nuestra vida era pacifica, en ciertos términos lo era porque la gente no sabía de nuestra existencia, no sabían que las hijas de la reina malvada y el hada oscura existían y eso nos había facilitado las cosas un poco, yo iba al pueblo disfrazada de anciana y vendía la cosecha, todos amaban nuestra cosecha después de todo el trabajo de Mal era envidiable nuestras manzanas eran las más rojas y jugosas, las verduras frescas y crujientes y se vendía rápido, solo me sentía triste por Mal ella no podía salir del bosque sin que la confundieran como la misma Maléfica, estaba condenada a esconderse sin poder ser amiga de nadie más que de mi aunque ella fingía no molestarle podía ver que quería ser parte de la gente, viajar y conocer el mundo y en cierto modo lo hacía.

-Evie, hoy cosechare las manzanas ya están en su punto y también ¿quieres más escamas de dragón?-dijo mientras comía y leía un libro, así es Mal amaba los libros todo el tiempo leía, mientras cuidaba el huerto, limpiaba, cocinaba, eso de tener magia que te permita levitar las cosas era genial, amaba las historia sobre tierras lejanas de algún modo ella si conocía el mundo solo que de una manera más sutil.

-No te preocupes por las escamas aún tengo suficientes aún me siento mal debió de haberte dolido- dije sintiéndome culpable solo había una forma de conseguir ese valioso y único ingrediente sin tener que gastar todo nuestro dinero.

Escuche la risa dulce y ronca, la mire su piel blanca como la porcelana contrastaba con su pelo negro como alas de un cuervo, era alta y se veía aún más cuando estaba determinada por algo, pero ese efecto se multiplicaba por sus cuernos negro y curvos que brillaban a la luz del sol como si fueran de diamante negro era hermosa y nadie nunca podría saber lo hermosa que era también como persona.

-Tranquila, solo dolió un poco ya ni siento nada, no te preocupes por eso, amenos a alguien le sirve de algo mi…peculiaridad- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano para tranquilizarme vi su brazo pequeñas heridas verticales lo adornaban, habían sido de ella las escamas al igual que su madre ella también podía convertirse en un dragón solo que no completamente, ella me había dicho que su magia no era lo suficiente fuerte aun para volverse completamente uno, pero con el tiempo tal vez lo haría.

-Lo siento-dije apretando su mano, me entusiasmaba tanto haciendo pociones que olvidaba los efectos colaterales de las cosas entre ellas como conseguir los ingredientes la mire, sus ojos verdes me dieron un mensaje _: no te preocupes_.

Asentí suspirando me levante determinada quitándome la tristeza yo también tenía que trabajar hoy no podía dejarle toda la carga a Mal.

-Bien gracias por la comida, iré a preparar mas poción, necesito verme vieja y arrugada-dije mientras jalaba la piel de mi cara hacia abajo, Mal rio asintiendo. Subí a mi cuarto donde fila y fila de jarrones llenos de plantas y polvos me esperaban.

 **Mal:**

Mientras vi a Evie subir rápidamente a su cuarto, me levante y lave los platos una vez hecho esto, Salí por la puerta trasera, el sol me recibió los rayos de sol calentaron mi cuerpo, los pájaros cantaban alegres tonadas, tome mi canasta y me dirigí al huerto, sintiéndome relajada mis pies tocaban en pasto y la tierra, sentí la vida atreves de ellos, al llegar una hilera de seis arboles me recibieron, de sus ramas manzanas rojas como la sangre colgaban listas para ser cosechadas, a sus pies estaban también arbustos y enredaderas de fresas y uvas aun en flor, me acerque mientras quitaba las manzanas de las ramas con cuidado, apenas estaba en el segundo árbol cuando mi canasta ya estaba llena, suspire al parecer habrían más de lo esperado.

Más tarde había llenado todas las cajas con manzanas y había dejado algunas para nosotras a Evie le encantaban las manzanas, sonreí ante la ironía, de mis manos un humo verde salió rodeando las cajas con mi magia levante todas las cajas y la lleve hasta la carreta para acomodarlas al pasar vi a panque en su pequeño establo individual comiendo paja, me acerque a el mientras acariciaba su hocico.

-Buenos días panque, ¿dormiste bien?-dije no esperando una respuesta, tome una manzana de las cajas y se la di el comió felizmente y luego me acerco su nariz a mi mejilla lo interprete como un pequeño gracias, mire las cajas y las acomode en la carreta junto con algunos vegetales que habían estado antes de lo previsto, saque a panque del establo y lo amarre a la carreta sin apretarle demasiado las correas, estaba listo ahora faltaba…

-¡Estoy lista!-una voz áspera y alegre grito, mire a la puerta donde una anciana, pequeña y encorvada vestida de azul apareció, su pelo blanco estaba recogido en un chongo firme, sus ojos café brillaban con una juventud que no pertenecía a ese aspecto no quedaba ni rastro de la bella princesa de pelo azul, buen trabajo una vez más Evie.

-Bien, todo esta listo, incluso algunas verduras también-dije sonriente, Evie sonrió y se subió a la carreta y tomo la riendas, se puso un chal encima de su espalda solo para aparentar.

-Bien panque hora de trabajar, vamos al pueblo te veré más tarde Mal- agito la riendas y panque comenzó a caminar, mientras se alejaban.

-Ten cuidado Evie y suerte-dije mientras me despedía, Evie volteo y agito su mano en despedida la imite hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles y me quede sola, adiós que te diviertas.

Suspire pesadamente una parte quería ir con ella ver el pueblo conocer gente pero la otra me decía que no fuera tonta eso jamás pasaría no sin asustar a todo el mundo y además alentar al rey Felipe a comenzar una cacería por mi cuello. Eso basto para callar la voz me di media vuelta y entre a la cabaña para comenzar, de mis manos burbujeo un fuego verde que invadió toda la casa sonreí era hora de limpiar, los muebles flotaron en el aire, la escoba cobro vida y comenzó a barrer me senté en una de las sillas flotantes mientras continuaba leyendo mi libro, leí sobre lugares lejanos donde la tierra se convertía en arena y el agua salada estaba llena de criaturas fantásticas con melodiosas voces que encantaban a los marinos, en mi mente imagine el mar ¿la textura de la arena seria suave o áspera, dura o blanda?, ¿el agua realmente era salada? Me imagine caminando por la playa, el viento levantaba mi cabello, la arena era fina entre mis dedos y el agua fresca si tan solo no tuviera estos cuernos tal vez podría conocer el mundo incluso tal vez….sacudí mi cabeza eso era ridículo desterré la idea tan rápido como vino, me levante comenzando a preparar la cena pero mi mente volvió al mar donde aventuras ocurren todo el tiempo donde nada era imposible.

 _Más tarde…_

Ya había acabado la cena no faltaba mucho para que Evie volviera, la casa estaba limpia el huerto recién regado, me senté en nuestro único sillón, tarare una pequeña tonada mientras leía ahora sobre el desierto donde el calor era abrazador, donde no había bosque sino arena en las lejas tierras de sultanes y genios, todo estaba en calma hasta que escuche cascos de caballo, habían llegado me cerré mi libro y un golpe fuerte resonó Evie entro ahora joven y sonriente, corrió hacia mí me tomo de las manos y comenzamos a dar vueltas mientras sonreía la cabaña se llenó con su risa bella y cristalina, confundida la mire nos detuvimos y me miro sonriente mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-¡Oh Mal estoy tan feliz! ¡No vas a creerlo!- dijo

-¡Oh es maravilloso es justo lo que necesitamos Mal esta es nuestra oportunidad para ser libres de los crímenes de nuestras madres! ¡Vas a poder dejar esta cabaña y el bosque conocerás gente Mal! ¡Comenzaremos de nuevo, vas a ser libre!-grito Evie apretando mis manos en cada palabra, mi mente estaba tratando de procesar todo eso pero mi cuerpo tembló y mi corazón de encogió.

-¿Libre?-dije confundida repetí y esa palabras se quedó en mi boca dejándome un sabor acido.


	3. Chapter 3: La Prueba

La prueba

Sacudí mi cabeza ahora captando el significado de las palabras de Evie.

-¿Evie de que estas hablando…que estas tratando de decir con libre? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Oh! es verdad perdón te contare rápidamente lo que paso…-

-Bien pero tranquila-

-Sí, sí, todo comenzó cuando llegue al pueblo…

 _Era un día precioso, las aves cantaban, el viento era cálido y con un olor a flores tú sabes un perfecto día de primavera, llegue con panque y baje de la carreta a nuestro lugar de siempre tu sabes justo entre la florería y la panadería mientras bajaba la mercancía…_

-Por cierto Mal que bellas manzanas esta vez te superaste y ¿guardaste algunas para nosotras?-

-Gracias y si lo hice hasta te hice un pay de manzana pero continúa-

-Oh, si…

 _Cuando termine de descargar toda la gente comenzó a venir, niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres la última en llegar fue Sophie esa dulce abuelita de la que te conté antes, siempre me cuenta las novedades del pueblo y el castillo, fue tan amable que me ayudo a vender ya que había tanta gente al final como siempre todo se vendió, mientras volvía a cargar las cajas vacías a la carreta Sophie comenzó a contarme…_

 _-Como siempre tu cosecha es la mejor y se vende igual de rápido-_

 _-Gracias, pero no es solo mío el trabajo-_

 _-Oh es verdad, ¿tu nieta es la que cosecha todo, no?-_

 _-Así es-_

 _-Qué maravilla, tiene una espléndida mano para la tierra casi parece magia-_

 _Me reí por dentro, si tan solo supiera, pero claro no le dije, después comenzamos a charlar, me conto sobre el nuevo vestido de la reina Aurora me dijo que tardaron dos semanas en hacerlo, era de seda rosa la más fina con incrustaciones de rubís que semejaban rosas con bordados dorados para las hojas, imagínate Mal debe ser hermoso, el corte, la cola y…_

-Evie, te estas alejando…-

-Perdón ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando hablan de vestidos-

 _¿En que estaba? Ah sí, compre algo de pan para la cena y fue así que ella me pregunto_

 _-¿Oye tu nieta va a hacer la prueba?_

 _-¿Qué prueba?-_

 _-Para entrar a Auradon por supuesto-_

-¿Auradon?-

-Lose yo también estaba confundida-

 _Supongo que la mujer al ver mi cara de confusión comprendió que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y me explico que era una escuela fundada por la reina Bella y mantenida por los reyes y reinas tanto para sus hijos como para la gente común, tu sabes para que tanto nobles como súbditos puedan convivir._

-Aja y ¿qué tiene de especial Auradon?-

-Tranquila, a eso voy-

 _Y por si no fuera mejor tener a un guapo príncipe como tu compañero, la escuela siempre busca a gente talentosa, tu sabes que tenga el don de la magia y mente para pociones o algún otro tipo de talento, Mal hay te enseñaran a incrementar tu talento te proporcionan todo para que puedas hacer algo bueno con eso y…solo tienes que hacer una prueba frente al consejo y…_

-¿Evie a dónde quieres llegar con esto?-dije parándola, ella sello sus rosados labios rápidamente y bajo la mirada nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de pelo azul.

La observe silenciosamente, ella suspiro y me miro determinada.

-Quero que hagamos la prueba-dijo y sus ojos brillaron mientras tomaba mis manos.

-¡¿Qué?!-grite sorprendida.

-Sí, Mal esta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo que no somos como nuestras madres, para hacer algo bueno, para probarle a todos que somos mucho más, podemos ser libres, tu podrás salir de la cabaña, del bosque, Mal vas a poder viajar y conocer el mundo…-

Las palabras de Evie resonaron en mi cabeza, pero mi corazón sentía que esto era una mala idea, a los humanos les gustaba romper las cosas hermosas y ella lo era, no me importaba que a mí me rechazaran (de echo era algo inevitable) pero a Evie… la sola idea de que alguien le hiciera daño hacia hervir mi sangre haciendo que mi magia se descontrolara.

-¿Mal? ¿Quieres intentarlo?- me miro dándome una mirada esperanzada y una sonrisa alentadora, la mire tan hermosa, pequeña, inteligente, inocente y atolondrada Evie, suspire.

-¿Y quiénes forman el consejo?- pregunte derrotada, ella dio un grito de alegría mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, eso hace que casi cayéramos.

-Ya verás es: el mago Merlín, el hada madrina y…- comenzó a enumerar y sus labios se volvieron a sellar como si acabara de darse cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Y quién más?-dije desconfiada por su repentino nerviosismo.

-Las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera-dijo bajito para evitar que escuchara, abrí mis ojos sorprendida…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no, jamás!-grite volteándome mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Vamos Mal no es para tanto, no es como si fueran a clavarte una espada, ¡ups! tal vez esa no fue la mejor analogía…-

Claro que lo era, después de todo eso no las había detenido para hacerlo con mi madre y nada las detendría para hacerlo conmigo también, aun recordaba en el momento en el que supe la noticia sobre su muerte a manos del rey Felipe y las hadas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar ese momento cuando sentí la espada clavándose en mi pecho, pero no era a mí a quien le había pasado, hace tiempo mi madre me explico que estábamos conectadas por sangre y magia, por lo tanto pude sentir su dolor y…su muerte, ese solo recuerdo me dejo con un sabor acido, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila Mal, ellas no te harán daño- dijo Evie posando sus manos en mis brazos, mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

-¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no trataran de matarnos a ti o a mí en cuando sepan quiénes somos?!- grite quitándome su toque.

-Porque no somos ellas-dijo completamente seria por un momento pude ver a una reina, confiada y segura de sí misma. Esa respuesta y su cara me dejo sin habla, trate de buscar un contraataque pero no pude, suspire pesadamente, la mire. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar eso.

-Y-yo necesito pensarlo, iré a dar un paseo y tu cena esta lista- dije sin esperar respuesta, Salí de la cabaña casi corriendo, seguí mi camino entre los arboles necesitaba ir a ese lugar, era mi sitio favorito para relajarme, pensar o simplemente iba hay cuando el recuerdo de mi madre regresaba, seguí hasta toparme con el tronco de un árbol caído que servía también como puente entre dos peñascos, deje de correr y camine por el tronco como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, seguí mi camino hasta un pequeña laguna donde arbustos de fresas y moras crecían, respire ahora más tranquila mire la copa de los árboles que servían como un techo impidiendo que los rayos del sol entraran, me senté junto a la laguna recargue mi cabeza en mi rodilla mientras la otra pierna colgaba rozando la superficie del agua fría y cristalina.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Si decía que no estaría condenando también a Evie a desperdiciar su gran talento era injusto que por mi culpa ella no pudiera crecer, estaba completamente segura de que crearía algo que cambiaría el mundo de eso no tenía duda…pero ¿Y si dejaba que fuera sola? Seguramente le iría mejor, seguro la aceptarían, pero también le podía ir peor, tan solo imaginármela sola mientras todos la miraban y le decían cosas horrendas, era tan injusto para ella que nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida y aun así la castigaban por lo pecados de su madre, era un hecho no podía dejar que fuera sola tenía que ir con ella protegerla levante mi mano y concentre mi magia un fuego verde creció desde una pequeña flama hasta una bola gigante y viva.

Porque si algo me había enseñado mi madre era atacar a mi oponente hasta que estuviera de rodillas ante mí, mire mi reflejo en el agua por un momento pude ver a mi madre sus palabras vinieron a mi mente casi como si estuviera susurrándomelas al oído: _algún día tu serás la representación de la maldad, la oscuridad y el terror todo aquel que te vea tendrá que arrodillarse ante ti,_ sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza ¿Y si no quiero serlo? Esa pregunta siempre quedaba estancada en mi mente, el fuego verde se extinguió así como surgió baje mi mano tocando el césped, entonces supe que no tenía opción, para proteger a Evie la acompañaría incluso si eso significaba condenarme no podía dejarla sola porque ella nunca lo había hecho conmigo, ella era mi amiga.

Voltee al cielo ahora estaba anocheciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Me levante volviendo por donde vine en mi camino pude ver la puesta de sol, el cielo pasaba por un cálido y alegre naranja hasta pasar por el azul, morado hasta el negro revelando poco a poco las estrellas y a su madre la luna, una ráfaga fría alboroto las hojas de los arboles mire el cielo estrellado por un momento fugaz le pedí un deseo a las estrellas, _por favor que todo salga bien,_ tal solo esperaba haber hecho la elección correcta.

A la mañana siguiente…

Desperté sintiéndome algo diferente, anoche cuando había vuelto todo estaba oscuro y supuse que Evie se había ido a la cama, así yo también me fui a la cama acordando mañana en la mañana decirle mi respuesta, Salí de mi cama aun en mi camisón blanco con bordados florales verdes (echo por Evie también) y baje a la cocina pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Evie sentada en la mesa picando con un tenedor el pay de manzana intacto, ella suspiro pesadamente. Me enderece y baje.

-Buenos días-dije, ella dio un pequeña salto y volteo rápidamente a verme.

-Ho-hola buenos días Mal-dijo nerviosa comenzando a peinar su cabello, termine de bajar y me dirigí a la cocina tome un vaso lo llene con agua y tome un sorbo la mire y ella me miraba como si esperaba que yo explotara o algo así.

-Mal, yo… lo siento, no debí pedirte eso yo sé que…- comenzó a decir Evie con la mirada aun puesta en la mesa, para mi sorpresa tome aire era ahora o nunca.

-Iré-dije cortándola ella volteo a verme sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-susurro esperanzada.

-Iré a dar la prueba, no te voy a abandonar Evie a donde vayas iré contigo, si es tu sueño entonces te apoyare en todo lo que pueda- dije, ella por un momento se quedó pasmada y luego grito, pude sentirlo en mis oídos, ella corrió y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Oh por… ¿entonces lo harás? iras conmigo! ¡Oh Mal gracias no te vas a arrepentir!-le devolví el abrazo y sonreí un poco su felicidad era contagiosa, suspire solo esperaba no defraudarla.

Después de esa mañana Evie parecía haber desaparecido de la casa, se iba tempano a vender la cosecha y volvía solo para irse al bosque a buscar ingredientes para sus pociones, después de ese día comencé a ver a Evie solo en las comidas para luego encerrarse en su cuarto para crear algo lo suficientemente bueno para ser aceptada en Auradon.

Durante ese tiempo seguí con mi rutina aunque si algo preocupada por ella y aún más porque me di cuenta que yo también debía de dar la prueba para entrar a ese dichoso lugar, frente al consejo mágico más poderoso de todos, frente a las _enemigas_ de mi madre. Al principio la sola idea me ponía nerviosa pero decidí olvidarlo ya tenía a una princesa sumamente nerviosa no necesitábamos a un hada también, aunque a veces me pasaba un pensamiento, si Evie fallaba si no lograba hacer algo para impresionarlos entonces… podíamos olvidarnos de Auradon y volver a nuestras vidas, me sentí mal por desear que Evie fallara ¿qué clase de amiga deseaba que fallara? y otro pensamiento vino, una que desea que ella viva.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba subestimando a Evie.

Era medio día mientras preparaba la comida, corte la última zanahoria metiendo los pedazos a la olla junto con las demás, en ese momento escuche un grito.

-¡Agghh! ¡No!-un muy melodioso grito de Evie resonó espantando a las aves, mire las escaleras esperando.

Escuche como la puerta se abría para luego cerrarse de golpe.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-siguió gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta dejarse caer con la gracia de una princesa al mueble viejo.

-¿Qué estaré haciendo mal?-dijo ahora con tono normal pero aun así molesto.

La mire y después a la sopa, suspire y me acerque a ella hasta ponerme a su lado, tome su mano sus ojos avellana estaba vidriosos, estaba enojada, frustrada y triste me dolía verla así.

-Oh, Mal ¿y si por mi culpa no entramos? Todo lo que te dije se esfumara-la mire y me senté en el suelo sin soltar su mano.

-No te preocupes por eso, después de todo yo aún no sé qué hare en la prueba de todos modos- dije mientras comenzaba con la otra mano a peinar su cabello azul. Eso siempre la relajaba.

-Uf, Mal ellos con solo ver lo que puedes hacer te aceptaran de inmediato, después de todo tú tienes magia y…-

Se detuvo a la mitad de la frase y abrió sus ojos conocía esa cara, en ese momento puede ver como su mente trabajaba me miro y sonrió.

Oh no esto no va salir bien.

 _ **Evie:**_

Magia, esa era la respuesta mi poción de fuego no podía mezclarse correctamente parecía como si necesitara un empujón, una chispa y Mal era la respuesta.

-Mal, préstame tu magia-casi grite de alegría mientras apretaba su mano y si esperar su respuesta, me levante corriendo a mi habitación jalando a Mal conmigo, abrí la puerta de golpe haciendo que los frascos de las repisas tintinearan.

En medio de la habitación estaba mi caldero suspendido sobre un pequeño fogón, solté la mano de Mal mientras me acercaba al caldero para revisar la poción me decepcione que aún tenía el aspecto de antes parecía lodo gris y apagado.

-¿Evie que planeas?-pregunto Mal a mis espaldas voltee a verla, ella observaba los frascos curiosa por su contenido, especias y materiales desfilaba ante sus ojos.

Suspire, esa era una buena pregunta, mire el caldero y luego a ella, una chispa de magia eso era todo lo que necesitaba estaba segura de ello, pero también estaba el pequeño problema de no saber cuál sería la reacción que la magia tendría en la poción.

Podría incendiar la cabaña, amabas podría morir…corrección yo moriría ya que Mal era inmune al fuego, pero…si no me arriesgaba no conseguiría nada, me acerque a Mal la tome por los hombros y la guie hasta el caldero.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella mirándome mientras levantaba su ceja.

-Sola necesito una pequeña pizca de magia-respondí sonriente y me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta, ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiro.

-¿Explotara?-

-Probablemente-

-Se podría incendiar la cabaña-

-Es una opción-

-Podrías morir-

-Quien no arriesga no gana-

Ella volvió a suspirar por un momento vi como repasaba los pros y contras, luego sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, dejo caer sus hombros al igual que los brazos que cubrían su pecho.

-Bien, ponte detrás de mí-respondió, di un grito de alegría, la abrase para después ponerme atrás de ella, debido a que era tan alta tuve que asomar mi cabeza por su hombro.

Vi como Mal alzaba su mano sobre el caldero, tomo una respiración, una pequeña llama verde nació de su mano está bajo de su mano y cuando toco el líquido gris la llama cobro vida envolviendo el caldero, ambas retrocedimos asustadas y maravilladas, era un espectáculo hermoso, las llamas giraba sobre la superficie del caldero volviéndose rojas, hasta que estas se adentraron al interior, una explosión resonó por la cabaña, el fuego se elevó casi tocando el techo mientras en su ascenso tomo la figura de un dragón y cuando abrió su boca para rugir se desvaneció en el aire dejando un rastro de chispas multicolor.

-Wow- susurre, nos miramos y corrimos a ver la poción.

-Brilla, como si el fuego de hubiera vuelto liquido-dijo Mal y era verdad antes esto había sido gris y opaco como barro seco pero ahora…brillaba era fuego líquido.

Tome de inmediato un frasquito de cristal y con mucho cuidado sin tocar la poción lo llena con el líquido.

-¿Evie que haces?-dojo Mal y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la chimenea apagada y vertí una gota en la madera seca de inmediato una pequeña explosión se produjo creando una fogata, sonreí.

-¡Mal lo hicimos, creamos fuego líquido! ¡Nos aceptaran en Auradon!-

Al consejo no le quedaría más que aceptarnos y ya que Mal me había ayudado a crearla no había excusa para que ella fuera rechazada porque no entraría sin ella a mi lado.

Y eso era una promesa.

 _ **Mal:**_

En tan solo tres días era la prueba, una parte de mi estaba aterrada, quería esconderse debajo de una roca pata no tener que enfrentarse al consejo y la otra estaba ansiosa preguntándose como serian esas hadas que con ayuda del rey Felipe habían derrotado a mi madre, así los pocos días pasaron y Evie no podía estar más feliz, bailaba y tarareaba todo el tiempo estaba como atrapada en un sueño.

Y yo no podía dejar de pensar que estaba atapada en una pesadilla.

-Mal las eh terminado-dijo Evie mostrándome una capa azul oscuro con bordados amarillos y rojos.

-Es hermosa-dije fingiendo una sonrisa volví mi vista al libro que tenía en mi regazo hacia media hora que seguía tratando en vano de leer pero cada palabra que veía solo decía, mañana, prueba, consejo, suspire derrotada.

-Y mire hice una para ti también-dijo mientras levantaba otra capa pero esta vez negra con bordados grises. Toque la tela negra como la noche.

-Gracias-dije ahora sonriendo de verdad, fue cuando escuché un ruido fuerte retumbar el sonido de una tormenta.

-Oh, al parecer viene una tormenta-Evie se levantó y comenzó a cerrar las ventanas.

No tienes ni idea.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Esplendido.

Todo había sido sumamente esplendido, estas eran las palabras que pasaban por la cabeza del gran mago Merlín y director de la prestigiosa escuela de Auradon, a su lado estaba la subdirectora el Hada Madrina una vez más quejándose que no encontraba su varita mágica mientras rebuscaba en las mangas de su vestido azul, mientras que del otro lado charlaban animadamente las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera mientras tomaban té y galletas frente a una gran mesa alargada de madera pulida habían presenciado las diferentes habilidades de muchos jóvenes prometedores.

-Este año será interesante-dijo satisfecho mirando la larga lista de aceptados mientras acariciaba su larga varaba blanca.

De un modo, él tenía razón ya había anochecido y el ultimo aspirante se había ido, los guardias cerraron las puertas y ventanas al parecer una tormenta se avecinaba estaban todos encerrados dentro de una gran salón rodeados de velas.

-Bien entonces comencemos a…

Y entonces las ventanas se abrieron y las velas se apagaron, un viento frio comenzó a soplar atravesó la gran sala, los tocados de las hadas fueron azotados furiosamente, retumbaron truenos, brillaron los relámpagos en los breves destellos de luz, el hada roja Flora percibió una sensación de temor en su cuerpo que hacía muchos años que había olvidado, había visto este tipo de magia antes hace mucho años atrás su mente volvió al pasado cuando el hada oscura Maléfica había aparecido para maldecir a la pequeña Aurora pero eso era imposible…

De repente los truenos y rayos cesaron, las velas volvieron a encenderse y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad de pie en medio del gran salón estaba una figura envuelta en una capa negra que combinaba con sus oscuros cuernos que coronaba su cabeza, era ella…era…

-¡Maléfica!-grito el hada azul Primavera asustada.

-Pero eso no puede ser ella…ella… esta…-comenzó a decir Fauna negando con su cabeza que se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-Muerta-dijo la figura y su voz resonó en la gran sala.

-Si ella lo está y hasta donde yo se seguirá así, ahora permítanme presentarme, soy Mal hija del hada oscura Maléfica- su voz melodiosa siguió resonando mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes recorrían los ojos de los presentes y se detuvieron en las hadas mientras levantaba una de sus cejas negras.

Todos parecían haber perdido la voz y en cierto modo era verdad, estaban sorprendidos, asustados y sobre todo preocupados ¡La hija de Maléfica! ¡Imposible! era inaudito que ella… lo fuera, pero… ella seguía en medio de la sala inmóvil esperando de pie frente a ellos y vieron la verdead el parecido que tenía con Maléfica era sorprendente pero aun así no lo era por completo ella, parecía una Maléfica calmada, tranquila no exhumaba un poder malvado como ella, aunque si una magia oscura y poderosa.

-Um, disculpen lamento interrumpir- dijo una voz melodiosa que rompió con el silencio, los ojos del consejo buscaron el origen de la voz, detrás del hada oscura salió una pequeña figura envuelta por una capa azul oscuro con bordados amarillos y rojos, ella era hermosa, su cabello azul ondulado parecía una cascada y estaba adornado pequeñas gotas de agua que parecían más pequeños diamantes, en la mente del consejo la palabra princesa apareció pero no era ninguna princesa que ellos hubieran conocido pero aun así daba un aire familiar, ella sonrió dando una reverencia delicada digna de cualquier princesa.

-Lamentamos la tardanza fue culpa mía no pude leer el mapa correctamente y nos perdimos pero por suerte encontramos el camino correcto esperemos no sea muy tarde-dijo sonriente.

-Oh ya veo vienen para hace la prueba-dijo Merlín despabilando por la enorme noticia, la princesa asintió.

-Oh, que descortés de mi parte no me eh presentado, soy Evie hija de la reina malvada-dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras daba otra reverencia, una vez más el consejo quedo sorprendido, la reina malvada aquella que había intentado asesinar a la reina Blancanieves, el consejo no sabía que decir estaban ante las sucesoras de grandes villanas y lo peor de todo es que no habían sabido de su existencia hasta ese preciso momento.

-¿Entonces no es muy tarde aún podemos dar la prueba?-dijo frunciendo un poco su delicado rostro en un tono de preocupación.

-No, no lo es por favor déjenos ver sus talentos queridas- dijo el hada madrina despertando también, dándoles su permiso, Evie asintió contenta mientras que Mal seguía seria no había movido ni un musculo como si esperando que algo saliera mal para escapar.

Evie miro al consejo y de su capa saco un frasco de cristal que brillaba como fuego, sonriente se acercó a un candelabro, tomo una vela que se había apagado, abrió el frasco y vertió una gota, la pequeña chispa encendió la vela. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos Mal dio una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-Este es Fuego Liquido, con solo una gota puede crear fuego, Mal y yo lo hicimos, yo hice la poción y ella lo mezclo con su magia- dijo orgullosa mientras volvía a dejar la vela en su lugar volviendo a guardar el frasco en su capa.

-Impresionante fusionaron dos artes mágicas y con un excelente resultado eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-dijo Merlín sonriente ajustando sus gafas, su lado intelectual dejaba de lado todo miedo o preocupación.

-Así es-dijo Evie volviendo al lado de Mal, ambas miraron al consejo esperando su respuesta.

El consejo miro a Merlín él era quien tenía la última palabra y también el único con la capacidad para hablar por ahora, cerro sus ojos y acaricio su barba.

-Veo que son dos jóvenes muy talentosas y con un gran futuro por delante-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Evie su sonrisa ahora mostraba sus brillantes dientes, se acercó más a Mal hasta que sus capas se tocaron saco su mano y tomo la de ella dándole un ligero apretón.

-Entonces no veo porque no aceptarlas con estudio y disciplina sus talentos cambiaran al mundo entonces felicidades y bienvenidas a Auradon-dijo sacando dos cartas de aceptación, se levantó de su silla y camino hasta ellas, Evie prácticamente saltaba de la alegría acepto la carta y Mal con cuidado la tomo, el sobre amarillento estaba sellado con un sello de cera roja con la insignia de Auradon.

-Las clases comienzan en dos semanas, tendrán tiempo para prepararse y una vez más bienvenidas-dijo sonriente mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Muchísimas gracias-respondió Evie, mientras tanto Mal seguía inmóvil pero un poco más tranquila y sobre todo preocupada.

-Muy bien entonces será un placer verlas en la ceremonia de inauguración-respondió Merlín asistiendo con alegría la felicidad de Evie era contagiosa.

-Entonces nos retiramos muchas gracias por su tiempo, buenas noches- amabas dieron media vuelta y regresaron por donde había llegado, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

-¡¿Merlín pero que has hecho?!-dijo Flora ahora levantando en vuelo, las otras hadas la siguieron.

-Lo necesario para asegurar el futuro de todos los reinos y del porvenir del futuro-dijo levantándose de su silla también.

-¿Pero a que te refieres con eso?-dijo el hada madrina levantándose también.

-Díganme ustedes que vieron cuando las vieron-dijo Merlín caminando por la gran sala con sus manos en su espalda.

-A una futura Maléfica, eso es lo que vi ¿acaso no sentiste el poder que tenía?-dijo Primavera

-Y una futura reina malvada- continuo Fauna asintiendo.

Merlín rio y suspiro.

-¿Dime hada Madrina tú que viste?-dijo mirando al hada.

-A dos jovencitas con mucho talento-respondió ella sonriendo.

-Exacto, eso fue lo que yo también vi- respondió Merlín feliz de que alguien compartiera su punto de vista.

-¿Entonces queridas mías cuando las vieron sintieron maldad en ellas?-pregunto viendo a las hadas durante un tiempo también se había preguntado. Las hadas lo vieron sorprendidas pero a esa pregunta solo encontraron una respuesta.

-No, no sentí maldad solo poder y una mente brillante-dijo Flora recordado, las demás asintieron.

-Muy bien entonces la razón por las que ellas fueron aceptas fue porque no sería justo que sus dones fueran desperdiciados solo por su origen-dijo Merlín mientras disfrutaba que la conversación fluyera como él quería.

-¿Entonces les diremos de esto a sus altezas?-pregunto el hada Madrina, Merlín negó sabía lo que pasaría si supieran que existían descendientes tanto de Maléfica como de la reina malvada, en especial el rey Felipe y la reina Aurora y más aún cuando ellas estuvieran en la misma escuela a la que asistiría su querida y _única_ hija.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? La noticia sobre ellas correrá por todos los reinos cuando los alumnos las vean-dijo Flora.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero lo más importante es que si están en Auradon podemos evitar que ellas vayan por el mismo camino que sus madres-dijo Merlín, las hadas se vieron entre si y asintieron habían descubierto el plan de Merlín.

-Para evitar que otra reina malvada y Maléfica existan convivirán y aprenderán junto con futuros magos, hadas, reyes y reinas así entonces ellas podrán aprender a ser las dos jovencitas buenas que nuestro mundo necesita-


	4. Chapter 4:¡Bienvenidos a Auradon!

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por leer me alegra que sea de su agrado las opiniones no saben lo mucho que me motiva a seguir, aunque se ha retrasado este capítulo debido a la escuela y vacaciones, espero que lo disfruten y no duden en darme sus opiniones.**

 _ **Mal:**_

Llegamos a la cabaña justo cuando la lluvia se desato, rápidamente Evie dejo a Panque en su establo mientras yo entraba en la cabaña, cerré todas las ventanas y prendí la chimenea, me quite la capa negra dejándola sobre la silla, suspire estaba tan cansada, este día había sido uno de los más estresantes de mi vida y lo mejor o lo _peor_ de todo era que el plan de Evie había resultado nos habían aceptado en Auradon.

Escuche como la puerta se abría, Evie entro, colgó su capa mojada, camino hasta el sillón y se dejó caer solo hasta entonces grito de alegría mientras agitaba sus manos y pies en el aire.

-¡Oh Mal! ¡Estamos dentro, nos aceptaron! ¡Esto, parece un sueño!-dijo mientras agitaba la carta, me voltee mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena no porque tuviera hambre de echo mi estómago estaba contraído por el estrés, sino porque necesitaba hacer algo para calmarme y evitar incendiar algo, saque un bote metálico lleno de leche fresca la serví en una pequeña cazuela y prendí el fuego, luego saque las mermeladas de manzana y fresa que había hecho ayer junto con una rebanada de pan.

-¡Oh! Mal, es el inicio de nuestro futuro-dijo alegremente.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?-respondí, las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a picarme mi magia se estaba descontrolando, ¡contrólate! El fuego verde nació en mis manos y creció cubriéndolas, ¡oh no!

-Y mira, tienes que leer esto…- escuche como Evie se levantaba y de inmediato metí mis manos en el contenedor de agua que usábamos para lavar los platos, un vapor salió apagando el fuego.

-¿Mal?-

-¿Si?-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verla, vi como ella me miraba, levantando sus cejas azules sorprendida mientras que en su mano estaba la carta junto con el sobre.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mí, asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro, porque no debería estarlo y porque no me lees la carta yo tengo las manos ocupadas- respondí, negándome a sacar mis manos del agua.

-Bien si tú lo dices-se aclaró su garganta.

 _Por esta carta se le informa que ha sido aprobado y aceptado por el consejo formando por las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera, El Hada Madrina y el mago Merlín a asistir a la escuela Auradon, donde aprenderán a controlar, mejorar y aumentar sus dones o habilidades por los cuales fueron aceptados, así por esta carta se le informa que solo deberán llevar sus pertenencias ya que los materiales se les serán otorgados al entrar al igual que sus habitaciones y uniformes correspondientes, a partir de hoy dentro de dos semanas, después de la ceremonia de bienvenida que iniciara a las dos del medio día por favor ser puntuales, así como la entrada de los alumnos será a partir de las 6 de la mañana, los esperamos cordialmente._

 _Atte. El Mago Merlín, Director._

Cuando Evie termino de leer estaba más nerviosa que antes ¿ceremonia de bienvenida? Estar con tanta gente en un mismo lugar esto va a ser… _interesante_ , tranquila debes de dejar de preocuparte por todo, que suceda lo que tenga que suceder ¿acaso esta noche no había sido una prueba de eso? No solo para entrar a una escuela sino para saber la reacción del mundo al saber nuestra existencia y después de todo no había sido tan malo ¿No?

Saque mis manos del agua ya tenía mi magia bajo control, me seque y volví mi atención a la leche que ya hervía, la quite del fuego y la serví en dos tazas, me voltee y vi que Evie me miraba esperando una respuesta, le puse la taza de leche frente a ella.

-¿Y qué dices Mal? ¿Qué haremos?- me pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a su leche, le di un sorbo a la mía solo para darme un momento de pensar.

-Bueno tendremos que comprar baúles para meter nuestra ropa y tus ingredientes, mis libros entre otras cosas, además pondré un hechizo en el huerto para que no perder la cosecha por supuesto tendrás que decirle a los compradores que no venderás en un largo tiempo y…-

-No me refiero a eso Mal-

-¿Entonces a qué?- pregunte nerviosa.

-¿Mal dime que te pasa? Te conozco bien, se cuando algo no está bien y sobre todo tus manos están verdes- dijo apuntando nuevamente a mis manos las cuales estaba rodeadas por un vapor verde, suspire dejando mi taza a un lado. Maldición no quería tener _esta_ plática con ella no _aun_.

-Evie estoy… preocupada-dije al fin.

-Oh Mal sé que estas preocupada pero no te preocupes sé también que les tomara un tiempo pero nos aceptaran ¿el consejo no lo hizo ya?-dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Evie no estoy preocupada por mi si no por _ti_ , si nos aceptaron pero primero nos tuvieron miedo lo vi en sus caras, solo nos aceptaron porque vieron que éramos unas futuras amenazas y si nos tenían cerca podían vigilarnos para no ser igual que nuestras madres, pero no me preocupa eso Evie yo ya lo sabía al ver la cara de Merlín, supe lo que tramaba, el punto es que estaremos rodeadas en mi caso por humanos me temerán lose y eso no me preocupa tampoco, para mí el único problema será que a ti te dé el mismo trato por ser mi amiga, temo que te hagan daño-

Solté todo lo que me había preocupado durante todo este tiempo, lo cual me sorprendía pero al mismo tiempo tenía un peso menos sobre mis hombros si le decía a Evie lo que sentía, ella solo me miro seria y cuando termine ella se levantó y me abrazo.

-Lose Mal yo también estoy asustada pero también estoy muy feliz, y yo quiero que tú también seas feliz, quiero que seas libre-susurro pero aun así la escuche perfectamente, la abrase, estábamos asustadas pero estábamos juntas y enfrentaríamos esto.

Nos separamos Evie tenía los ojos brillosos seguramente estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa me tomo de las manos y las apretó ligeramente.

-Mal, haremos esto juntas seremos imparables y no dejare que nadie nos separe- dijo con un tono de voz firme supe que ese sería el tono que utilizaría una reina al dar una orden.

-Sí, juntas-respondí y ella rio.

-En ese caso Mal tenemos que prepararnos y yo te prepare a ti para estar entre humanos-dijo Evie levante mi ceja, ¿prepararme?

A partir de ese día Evie se encargó exhaustivamente de enseñarme modales y etiqueta.

-Estaremos entre la realeza y si algo van a decir de nosotras aparte de lo obvio, no dejare que digan: _¨Que falta de modales los suyos¨-_ dijo Evie fingiendo una voz aguda de princesa, en otro momento me hubiera reído si no hubiera tenido sobre mi cabeza un par de mis libros más gordos estratégicamente colocados sobre mi cabeza.

Mientras fingíamos tener una comida, comenzaba a sentir dolor mi espalda estar derecha durante tanto tiempo estaba haciendo estragos conmigo, por no decir que me sentía tonta haciendo esto pero como Evie me había explicado:

¨Una buena postura da una buena imagen¨

Mientras me enseñaba cuales eran los cubiertos para cada platillo, los tiempos de comida, cuáles eran los tipos de realeza, sus miembros en fin prácticamente sentía que me estaba enseñando a ser una princesa.

Una voz en mi cabeza para ser más exactos la voz de mi madre gritaba furiosa…

 _¿Tu inclinarte? ¡Jamás!_

 _¡Ellos son quienes deberán inclinarse ante ti!_

 _¿Acaso quieres ser una princesa, que canta, baila y cree en esa tontería del amor?_

 _Solo hay una función para una princesa, ser un objeto, un ejemplo de tu ira y tomar su vida a tu antojo._

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no me extrañaba recordara esos años en el sótano, sola con las enseñanzas de mi madre después de todo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a los que ella me había enseñado.

-¿Mal estas escuchando?-pregunto Evie y asentí con cuidado mientras equilibraba los libros.

Estas iban a ser dos semanas muy largas.

En fin, el tiempo paso más rápido de lo esperado nos encargamos de preparar todo para nuestra larga partida, compramos 6 baúles en total después de todo teníamos objetos que no podíamos dejar en la cabaña.

-¿Ya empacaste el espejo Evie?-pregunte mientras metía varios libros al baúl los cuales no eran mis libros que solía leer sobre tierras lejanas si no de hechizos oscuros, todo el conocimiento sobre la magia negra estaba aquí, los había sacado de la fortaleza prohibida para evitar que alguien pudiera utilizarlos.

-Sí, no te preocupes ya está bien empacado-respondió alegremente, asentí sin dejar de empacar, otro objeto más peligroso, el espejo mágico podía contestar a cualquier pregunta sobre cualquier cosa o persona, poseía el conocimiento absoluto, Evie solo lo había utilizado dos veces, la primera para encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir y la segunda para saber la ubicación de Auradon.

En más concreto para que yo supiera donde se encontraba para no volver a perdernos, esta vez seria yo la que nos llevaría ahí.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Antes de que el sol saliera, estábamos listas, nuestro equipaje estaba en la carreta, este día dejaríamos el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar, dejaría al bosque el único sitio en el que había experimentado la libertad y la paz.

Y sobre todo me sentía incomoda, era la primera vez que usaba zapatos, estaba acostumbrada a sentir el suelo por el que caminaba, a sentir la vida atreves de ellos, pero como Evie había dicho todos usaban zapatos por lo tanto yo no debía ser la excepción.

¨Qué van a saber ellos si nunca han amado la tierra sobre la que caminan¨

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en la punta de mi lengua, había prometido no ser tan diferente para evitar problemas solo que no espere que Evie se lo tomara tan enserio, y la opresión en mis pies fue solo el inicio.

Fue al despertarme cuando Evie prácticamente me suplico que usara uno de los vestidos que había comprado en el pueblo, que ella considera más _apropiados_ , ahora tenía presionada toda la zona de mis cotillas y estomago no entendía como alguien podía utilizar esto, no podía moverme con libertad sin sentirme incomoda, pero hay no fue donde termino luego siguió mi cabello, peino todo mi cabello en un peinado, haciéndome trenzas y lo adorno con pequeñas flores, mientras que mis cuernos fueron revestidos con cintas a su alrededor.

Ella me había dicho al terminarme que estaba hermosa y no pude evitar sentirme como todo lo contrario.

 **Evie:**

Todo estaba cargado en la carreta, panque estaba listo y preparado para el viaje, me acomode mi capa por última vez solo por precaución asegurándome que no estaba sucia o arrugada.

Perfecto.

Mire a mi lado Mal giraba sobre sus talones, sus movimientos era algo rígidos y restringidos no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así y mucho menos a usar zapatos, pero supongo que se acostumbraría me había asegurado que sus zapatos fueran cómodos y admire mi trabajo su vestido era de un color tinto hermoso que combinaba con ella, la hacía ver más como una doncella, su pelo negro recogido y adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, mientras que sus cuernos negros enrosque un par de cintas del mismo color tinto en cada uno dándoles un toque de color haciéndolos ver menos amenazantes, estaba lista para que el mundo la conociera.

-¿Lista Mal?-le pregunto, ella volteo a verme y después miro la cabaña dando un largo suspiro.

-Extrañare la cabaña-dijo su voz tenía un toque de tristeza al igual que sus ojos, mi corazón se encogió así que tome su mano.

-Tranquila volveremos en invierno-respondí dándole ánimos, había estudiado el calendario de estudios y sabía cuándo volveríamos.

Ella asintió sin dejar de ver la cabaña, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos su mirada mostro determinación, le sonreí esa era la Mal que conocía.

-Bien, vamos Evie o llegaremos tarde- dijo Mal mientras subía a la carreta, sonreí aún más y me senté a su lado tomando las riendas como lo hacía todos los días.

-¿Lista?-

-¡Lista!- grite llena de alegría.

Mal tomo una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y abrió sus manos el fuego verde broto de ellas rápidamente y nos envolvió, por un momento me alegre por panque estaba tan acostumbrado a la magia de Mal que no estaba asustado de echo parecía bastante calmado incluso aburrido, el fuego giro a nuestro alrededor como un torbellino y en un segundo desapareció, la luz fue intensa y tuve que cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

Estábamos frente una enorme reja dorada, en el centro tenía el emblema de Auradon, resplandecía bajo la dorada luz del sol de la mañana, pude ver un amplio jardín verde y un camino que condujo a la enorme fachada no era más correcto decir castillo, era enorme, hermoso era Auradon.

-¡Mal estamos en Auradon!-grite emocionada, voltee a verla ella asintió sonriendo, se le veía algo fatigada, oh era verdad, el hechizo para transportarnos aquí la dejaba cansada utilizaba mucha energía y magia en un día solo podía utilizarlo dos veces después de eso ella se quedaría sin poder hacer magia el resto del día, rápidamente saque de mi bolsa una manzana roja y una hogaza de pan.

-Para que recuperes tu energía-dije ella asintió y lo tomo, le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

Escuche que la reja se abrió, al voltear estaba un hombre pequeño y con una prominente barriga, al igual que su barba.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a ¡Auradoon!-dio un grito ahogado mientras daba un brinco casi cómico, sorprendida observe como miraba a Mal con sus ojos tan abiertos que temí que se le salieran de sus cuencas.

-¡Ma-mal-maléfica!- susurro, mire a Mal estaba completamente seria parecía que nada la perturbaba, solo levanto su ceja haciéndola ver un poco intimidante.

Oh Mal, sentí pena, era ella lo que asustaba tanto al hombre, la reputación de su madre sí que precedía incluso después de su muerte, sacudí mi cabeza este era el momento para demostrar quienes éramos.

Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Por favor, no se asuste-dije rápidamente con la voz más suave que pude hacer, el hombre me miro y vi cómo se relajaba, sonreí aliviada.

-Lamento importunarlo, somos estudiantes-dije mientras sacaba la carta de aceptación de mi capa y se la mostré al hombre.

-Mi nombre es Evie y ella es Mal somos nuevas-el hombre tomo la carta la abrió mirando de reojo a Mal quien imperturbable con una cara seria grabada en su rostro, leyó rápidamente la carta y abrió sus ojos esta vez de asombro.

-Oh, son ustedes, el mago Merlín me pidió que las escoltara a su oficina en cuanto llegaran, pasen por favor-

-Gracias-respondí alegremente no había nada que no se resolviera con palabras amables.

Sacudí las riendas indicándole a panque que avanzara, en el trayecto me pregunte ¿Por qué el mago Merlín querría vernos?, a mi lado Mal siguió comiendo la manzana mientras daba pequeños bocados de la hogaza de pan. El hombre nos llevó al establo donde Mal se encargó para sorpresa del hombre de bajar los baúles con su magia ya que se negó a que la ayudara los dejamos donde más tarde los recogerían para llevarlos a nuestra habitación, al terminar el hombre nos guio por el edificio entre pasillos con sus paredes adornadas con pinturas de paisajes, flores y animales.

Pero había algo que era extraño.

-Creo que llegamos un poco temprano, no hay nadie aquí- le susurre a Mal algo apenada tal vez por mi entusiasmo nos habíamos levantado un poco más temprano de lo requerido.

-Parece ser- susurro Mal mientras su mirada no se apartaba de los cuadros que adornaba las paredes, al parecer la pintura le despertaba un gran interés o tal vez fuera porque nunca había visto una.

Parecía que Mal ya no la veía tan nerviosa o tensa su lado curioso la hacía bajar la guardia, sonreí ante eso al parecer todo marchaba mejor de lo que esperaba, exceptuando el pequeño incidente de nuestra llegada el hombre ya no se veía tan asustado de Mal de echo ya no nos miraba de reojo a cada momento, ¡Maravilloso!

Seguimos caminado hasta llegar ante unas grandes puertas de madera pulida, algo me decía que este era el despacho del mago Merlín, el hombre toco la puerta y esta se abrió, mire a Mal y ella me devolvió la mirada y asintió, la puerta se entre abrió, el hombre volteo a vernos.

-Por favor esperen un momento-dijo el hombre.

-Claro, gracias- dije automáticamente sonriéndole, el asintió y entro dejando la puerta entre abierta, tome una bocanada de aire para calmarme, en lo que pareció un segundo el hombre salió y nos indicó que pasáramos.

Mire a Mal y ella me devolvió la mirada al parecer ambas estábamos un poco nerviosas por lo que pasaría tras esas puertas ese pequeño sentimiento de esperanza me empujaba mientras que la desconfianza tiraba del otro lado un punto intermedio entre ellos dos era este momento tan frágil habíamos pasado por tanto para llegar aquí.

-Bienvenidas Evie y Mal vamos pasen- escuche la voz del mago Merlín del otro lado, sentí que algo tomo mi mano, me dio un ligero apretón, mire a Mal ella me sonreía una sonrisa de verdad, llena de determinación y valentía, era todo lo que necesitaba nos acercamos y empuje la puerta para que pasáramos.

Una luz me cegó un momento al apartar la vista, estábamos en un gran estudio, cubierto por un tapiz canela con grabados en dorado, en el suelo una gran alfombra con intrincados diseños brillaba bajo la luz del sol, mi vista viajo desde el gran catalejo que descansaba en la esquina del estudio, hasta el gran mapa que cubría la pared, mientras que una gran ventana dejaba entrar la luz y había un gran librero mientras que en el techo un pequeño candelabro de cristal brillaba con mil colores y justo frente a una gran escritorio de madera finamente tallada y pulida estaba el mago Merlín… es decir el director Merlín y a su lado se encontraba el hada madrina no habían cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que los había visto.

-Muy Buenos días-dije dando una reverencia llena de alegría ahora me parecía tonto haber dudado hace un momento, pero algo capto mi atención mire a Mal ella no se estaba inclinando, solo dio una inclinación de cabeza, levante mis cejas sorprendida ¿Por qué no se inclinó? ¿Acaso de los nervios se le había olvidado?

-Muy buenos días para ustedes también mi niñas-respondió el hada madrina mientras nos sonreía dulcemente, mientras que el mago…es decir el director Merlín creo que debería empezar a pensar en el como el director y no solo por su título de mago, el dio una inclinación de cabeza tal y como Mal lo había hecho mientras nos sonreía.

-Muy bien ya que están aquí ambas deberíamos comenzar, el tiempo apremia a quienes son puntuales- dijo mientras agitaba su bastón, unas chispas de magia giraron en el aire formando una caja que bajo suavemente hacia su mano.

Con la caja en su mano se acercó a nosotras al mismo tiempo que el hada madrina le siguió estábamos frente a ellos, intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

-Mal, Evie antes que algo suceda queremos decirles que el consejo mágico las acepta y estamos seguros de que ustedes no son una amenaza y no son como sus madres, pero lamentablemente no todos pensaran así, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo las acciones de sus madres no es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente y tristemente eso es algo que las afectara también a ustedes- dijo el director con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero no todo está perdido, hay una forma para que ustedes puedan ser convivir sin causar pánico y por eso nosotros…- siguió el hada madrina.

-¿Lo que hay en la caja evitara que la gente me tema?-dijo Mal sin apartar la mirada de la caja.

-Así es, eres una chica lista Mal-respondió el director asintiendo alegremente, Mal asintió como una agradecimiento, mientras yo no entendía que pasaba que era lo que había en esa caja que era tan importante.

-Ahora lo que les diré no tiene que salir de esta habitación nadie más lo sabrá más que el consejo y ustedes, Mal aunque suene duro de decirlo tú eres la que representa más una amenaza, tu magia oscura es demasiada como para ignorarla, pero…si hubiera una forma de sellar tu poder sin dañarte sería una opción pero no existe tal cosa por lo tanto creo que decir una pequeña mentira es la opción más viable para este problema- y el abrió la sencilla caja de madera, saco un collar de seda negra de la cual colgaba una piedra ovalada verde y brillante del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz adornada por un marco dorado grabado con símbolos florales.

-¿Qué es?-pregunte nerviosa lo que había dicho sobre sellar los poderes de Mal me calo hondo en mi corazón, ¿Cómo podían pensar que Mal usaría su magia para dañar a alguien?, ella nunca haría eso y lo peor de todo era que solo podían hacer eso dañándola, oh Mal en que te eh metido.

Sin embargo ella tomo el collar y lo examino.

-Es solo una joya, no tiene propiedades mágicas ni tampoco pose un sello-dijo mientras me daba una pequeña mirada, ¿entonces si no era una sello entonces que era?

-Muy bien Mal tu percepción mágica es muy buena, no queremos dañarte pero para que los demás te acepten tendremos que mentirles, en pocas palabras este será tu sello querida-dijo el hada madrina alegremente.

-Tal y como lo dijo el hada madrina les mentiremos a todos diciendo que este collar sella tu magia y solo alguien del consejo tiene el poder de quitártelo, eso evitara el pánico entre los reinos, es por eso que no debes de quitártelo por ningún motivo a menos que estés en un lugar cerrado sin nadie que no sea Evie o alguno de nosotros, mantener esa mentira será de vital importancia para todos nosotros en especial para ustedes-dijo el director, Mal asintió.

-Bien, ¿entonces ya lo saben todos?- respondió Mal mientras se ponía el collar, escuche el clic del seguro y el collar se adaptó a su cuello, la joya combinaba con sus ojos al parecer la joya supo eso y dio un pequeño brillo.

-No eso lo sabrán todos en la ceremonia justamente en 20 minutos- dijo mirando el reloj que descansaba sobre su escritorio, el pánico me inundo.

-¡¿Ahora? En este momento ¿Tan pronto?!-dije casi gritando, tome la mano de Mal para calmarme era mucha información en poco tiempo, había ahora más cosas en juego y todo recaía en los hombros de Mal o en este caso en su cuello, ¿Y si el collar se rompía? Y ¿Si alguien se lo quitaba por accidente? o ¿Qué pasaría si se le caía al Mal en frente de todos?

-Tranquila querida todo estará bien-dijo el hada madrina mientras que con el movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una taza de té humeante. Mal tomo la taza y me la dio.

-Tranquila Evie te prometo que este collar no dejara mi cuello por ningún motivo-ella me miro y me sonrió, tome la taza que ella me ofrecía y la mire sentía que la estaba obligando a hacerlo, una punzada afilada penetro mi corazón esto no era justo.

-Mal no tienes que hacerlo, tu magia es parte de lo que eres no quiero que escondas eso, tu eres fantástica usando magia y sé que te gusta hacerlo, pero ahora no podrás hacerlo mas no quiero eso para ti- respondí llena de remordimiento mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y callo en él te, ella levanto mi barbilla suavemente y sus ojos verdes me miraron.

-Sabes si ese es el precio por estar libre creo que no es tan malo Evie, quiero hace esto por nosotras- dijo sonriéndome, el collar se balanceo ligeramente como si estuviera de acuerdo con Mal, tome una bocanada de aire y asentí.

-Gracias Mal-dije y la abrase fuertemente, pidiéndole perdón y al mismo tiempo gracias por su sacrificio, ella me devolvió el abrazo, ahora estábamos listas.

 **Audrey:**

Era un día soleado y perfecto, el cielo era de un tono azul limpio y hermoso, el carruaje se balanceaba de un lado a otro como la cuna que hace mucho años atrás sus padreas la había acostado, en el camino bordaba un pañuelo con flores delicadas en rosa.

Mire por la ventanilla del carruaje y sirvió como una espejo casi creí ver a mi madre que era una famosa belleza en una tierra de famosas bellezas, así que era de esperar que yo hija de la reina Aurora fuera bendecida con la misma melodiosa voz que encantaba a todo aquel que la escuchara, había nacido con el mismo cabello rubio cual rayos de sol, el mismo cuello de cisne y los mismos ojos oscuros que atraparían a cualquier príncipe.

Y estaba claro que nadie podía resistirse a mis encantos brillantes y naturales todos en el reino me amaban, diariamente a las puertas del castillo llegaban un sinfín de regalos: canastas de las más dulces frutas, Dulces y chocolates finamente hechos e incluso poemas y cartas de amor al pensar en la última carta que algún poeta anónimo me había dado me sonroje un poco.

-¿Emocionada Audrey?- mi vista dejo mi reflejo hacia la chica que estaba frente a mí y sonreí sin pensarlo.

-Claro que si Amarilis, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? Es un día precioso, el sol brilla, los pájaros tocan sus encantadoras melodías y sobre todo hoy será el día en que entraremos a Auradon- respondí alegre.

-Claro que sí, será un año inolvidable- respondió sonriéndome, ella era Amarilis la mayor de las tres hermanas hadas, eran famosas entre los reinos debido a su talento para la magia y sobre todo porque eran las aprendices de las queridas hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera, vi como ella volvía su atención a la ventana mientras se ajustaba sus pequeños lentes redondos con un fino marco dorado, que combinaba con su vestido amarillo con intrincados diseños al igual que sus alas, poseían un toque amarillo, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño firme ningún cabello estaba fuera de lugar al igual que su lindo tocado como todo amarillo descansaba sobre su cabeza, era reconocida porque su magia era la más efectiva.

-Este será un año largo-dijo la chica al lado de Amarilis, con un bostezo largo y profundo, Azucena era la hermana de en medio, a comparación de su hermana mayor su vestido era naranja bordado con pequeñas flores blancas que combinaban con su tocado y alas pero sobre todo ella no se molestaba en estar presentable ya que su moño parecía mas de alguien que se acababa de levantar de una siesta, era la más relajada de las hermanas pero famosa por ser la más rápida al aprender magia, pero no tan efectiva debido a eso era regañada por Amalia por no ponerle más atención en concentrar su magia.

-¡Sera tan divertido, no puedo esperar!-grito con alegría la menor de las hermanas mientras veía la ventana del otro lado, Violeta la más pequeña de las hadas vestía un vestido al igual que su nombre violeta con bordados de ligeras y pequeñas flores, del mismo color eran su lindo tocado y sus alas que ahora se agitaban rápidamente, daba gritos de emoción sobre el asiento rojo de terciopelo, era sin duda la más alegre e infantil y al mismo tiempo su magia era la más duradera pero al distraerse tan fácilmente su hechizo se evaporaba al mismo tiempo.

-Así es esto será increíble- respondí mientras volvía con más entusiasmo a mi bordado, mi institutriz decían que nunca habían visto bordados más hermosos, pero cuando baje mi mirada vi que mi vertido rosa brillante estaba mal acomodado, de inmediato lo alise y acomode, las arrugas en un vestido no era dignos de una princesa.

Como mi rutina periódica peine mis rizos y me asegure que mi corona que antes fue de mi madre estuviera justo en su lugar, su peso era confortante sentí que llevaba a mama conmigo, al asegurarme que todo estuviera perfecto suspire satisfecha.

-Estas hermosa Audrey, seguramente eres la más hermosa de todas-dijo Amarilis y sonreí asintiendo aceptando su cumplido, durante en camino volví a mi bordado, mientras escuchaba los comentarios y pequeñas peleas de mi mejores amigas.

Al llegar a Auradon el cochero nos avisó y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo por la ventana y mi corazón dio un brinco todo era más hermoso de lo que esperaba, las grandes rejas doradas estaba abiertas en par dándonos la bienvenida.

La gran construcción era antigua aunque no tan hermoso como el castillo de mis padres pero era sin duda único, aquí seria donde pasaría los próximos tres años, sonreí aún más.

-Oh ya llegamos- escuche a Violeta susurrar asombrada y se apretujo aún más contra la ventana, solté una pequeña risa ante la cómica imagen, ella tenía razón habíamos llegado, era maravilloso y nada arruinaría eso aquí en la tierra de los finales felices.

Momentos más tarde el carruaje se paró y el cochero me ayudo a bajar mientras Amarilis bajaba el equipaje con su varita, al entrar nos anunciaron que debíamos reunirnos en el salón de baile donde el director Merlín nos daría la bienvenida, Amarilis, Azucena y Violeta no se separaron de mi lado mientras esperábamos entre la multitud a que iniciara la ceremonia de bienvenida durante el tiempo d espera no pude evitar escuchar los cometarios de las chicas y chicos que nos rodeaban como pequeños susurros:

-¿Acaso esa es la princesa Audrey?-

-¡Es hermosa!-

-Mira su vertido, es precioso-

-Es la princesa perfecta-

Sonreí, mire a Amarilis que me sonrió sabiendo porque sonreía sin lugar a dudas este sería una año perfecto

-¿Audrey?-escuche una voz familiar llamándome y no pude evitar sonreír cuando supe de quien era.

-Chad Charming- respondí alegremente mientras veía como un guapo chico, alto, rubio y de ojos azules se acercaba a mí la multitud se abrió dejándolo pasar, vestido con su traje azul oscuro con bordados dorados que brillaban bajo la luz, al estar frente a mi levante mi mano y el la tomo mientras dulcemente depositaba en ella todo un caballeroso príncipe sin duda hijo de la reina Cenicienta.

-Tan hermosa como siempre Audrey-dijo sin soltar mi mano, le sonreí dulcemente, sus ojos azules no abandonaron los míos.

-Gracias Chad-respondí y los murmullos que había estado en silencio volvieron ahora más alto hasta que…

-¡Bienvenidos mis nuevos estudiantes!-escuche una voz alegre y vi entrar por las puertas al director Merlín acompañado por el hada madrina y las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al ver unas caras familiares y queridas.

-Antes que nada me gustaría felicitarlos a todos por entrar y les doy una cálida bienvenida de parte del consejo mágico quienes seremos desde ahora sus tutores y maestros- dijo el director.

Al hacer una pausa todo aplaudimos alegremente.

-Y para comenzar este magnífico año quisiera presentarles a un par de estudiantes que serán sus compañeras de ahora en adelante por favor denles una cálida bienvenida-siguió el hada Madrina, todo aplaudimos confundidos.

La curiosidad me hizo fruncir el ceño, la puerta se abrió y entro una pequeña figura, todos dieron un suspiro de admiración a mi lado pude escuchar a Chad acompañándolos mientras que yo solo me quede muda de la sorpresa, era una chica con piel rosada, su rasgos eran finos y delicados, su cabello era de un extraño azul oscuro como las olas del mar que estaba delicadamente peinado y adornado con flores silvestres e iba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul claro como el cielo, ella sonrió y sus delicados labios rosas mostraron una blanca y radiante sonrisa, en mi mente la palabra princesa apareció pero no era posible conocía a cada una de la princesas de estas tierras, ella dio una reverencia a la multitud digna de cualquier miembro de la realeza.

-Ella es Evie hija de la reina malvada-dijo el hada Madrina y mi corazón dio un vuelco, todos nos quedamos mudos de la sorpresa ¿esa chica era la hija de la reina malvada? Imposible, pero ella solo asintió, aceptado lo dicho la mire ¿acaso era verdad? esta hermosa chica era la hija de la ex madrastra de la reina Blancanieves aquella que la había intentado matarla con una manzana envenenada.

Pero viéndola a ella no parecía malvada de echo daba más la sensación de ser una dulce princesa sin serlo. Todos estábamos procesando esta gran noticia cuando otra figura entro esta era más alta adornada con unos oscuros cuernos y mi corazón como un reflejo a mi mente vino recuerdos de mi niñez sobre la historia de mis padres y sobre todo sobre aquella mujer, mi corazón se volvió de plomo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente mientras escalofríos de miedo lo recorrían nunca había sentido tanto miedo hasta ahora.

Todos dimos un jadeo casi un grito de sorpresa, escuche gritos y golpes seguramente alguien se había desmayado y seguramente yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si Chad no se hubiera puesto rápidamente frente a mí en forma de escudo mientras que Amarilis, Azucena y Violeta se apretujaron contra mis costados formando un escudo viviente.

Era ella quien había maldecido a mi madre para que cayera en un sueño de cien años y esa misma horrible mujer se convirtió en un dragón que intento matar a mi padre, era el mal encarnado y la reina de las tinieblas.

-Maléfica-susurre su nombre sin aliento.

Vi como ella entro tranquilamente, usando un vestido tinto, su alta figuro lo opaco todo, su piel blanca, sus labios rojos y esos oscuros que parecían querer perforar el cielo y se situó al lado de la hermosa chica mientras sus ojos verdes nos miraron sin mostrar ninguna emoción y no pude evitar ver que en su cuello colgaba un collar con una piedra verde y brillante.

-Por favor tranquilícense y escúchenos- dijo el hada Madrina y no pude evitar sentirme traicionada ¡ellos estaban de su lado! la habían traído aquí a _ella_ la más horrible y malvada de los villanos, como las hadas buenas pudieron haber hecho eso, era la enemiga de mis padres y de ellas ahora todos estábamos perdidos.

-Ella no es Maléfica, a pesar de lo que ven ella no es el hada oscura-dijo firmemente el hada Flora su vestido rojo se elevó junto con ella cuando prendió el vuelo haciendo que todos la viéramos.

-Por favor escúchenos, ella es Mal hija de Maléfica y ella es Evie ambas hicieron la prueba ante nosotros revelando su existencia al consejo mágico y las aceptamos, el pasado de sus madres no es el suyo, pero antes de entrar aquí por seguridad de todos ustedes la magia de Mal fue sellada por el collar que lleva puesto ella no puede hacer la suficiente magia para hacerles daño-continuo el director Merlín.

En cuanto escuche eso todo lo demás quedo en segundo lugar ¿ella no tenía magia? ¿Acaso lera verdad, que el consejo mágico había sellado el poder del mayor mal que pudo haber existido desde su madre? En mi interior se agitaban tantas emociones y entre todas ellas surgió una, felicidad una pura y brillante felicidad al saber, que la hija de aquella mujer que le había hecho tanto daño a mi familia no podía hacer daño.

¿Cómo pude dudar de las hadas buenas? Aquellas que había peleado junto con mi padre contra ella, me sentí tonta y sonreí ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que dejarían a esa chica suelta con su magia siendo hija de aquella mujer? Sin duda el consejo mágico era increíble sentí una profundo agradecimiento hacia ellos y me prometí nunca más dudar de ellos.

-Ella no puede hacernos daño-susurre alegremente, no tenía poder, no podía ser un dragón y escupir fuego, no podía maldecir a mi madre o a mí, ella era igual a nosotros.

No, no ella no era humana, era una hada sin poder por lo tanto ahora nosotros éramos mejor que ella y su madre, sin su magia oscura no tenía ningún poder aquí.

Cuando volví mi atención a mi alrededor veía que la pequeña multitud se estaba descontrolando esto en poco tiempo sería un caos, este era el momento de demostrarle a ella el poder de una princesa. Me aclare mi garganta y con un tono firme sin llegar a grita hable.

-Por favor tranquilícense-el ruido ceso y todos voltearon a verme, incluyendo al consejo y a ella, con un suave movimiento le pedí a Chad que me dejara pasar el dudo pero me cedió el paso, camine tranquilamente hacia ella mientras la multitud se abrió dejándome el camino libre.

-Por favor, todos tranquilos porque no confiamos en que el consejo mágico nunca haría nada para dañarnos así que ¿porque no todos podemos ser amigos, eso no sería lo mejor?- les dio mi mejor sonrisa a lo cual todos asintieron de acuerdo hasta que el caos paso a un silencio atento.

Camine hasta ponerme frente a ellas las hijas de villanas, a mi lado vi como las has asintieron orgullosas.

-Así es Audrey eres igual a tu madre la reina Aurora-respondió Primavera moviendo alegremente su vestido azul y asentí.

-¿Así que ustedes están de acuerdo?-le pregunte a la chicha del pelo azul Evie si no mal recordaba y ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto, su alteza- respondió sonriente y se inclinó ella había aceptado su papel en este nuevo mundo rechazando el legado de su madre y su pasado.

Sonreí aceptándola.

Después mi mirada se posó en ella tuve que levantar la mirada eso fue un poco molesto, sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos, le sonreí.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- le pregunte dulcemente, ¿Y tú rechazarías el legado de tu madre y aceptarías que ya no tienes ningún poder?

 **Mal:**

Al verla caminar entre la multitud que se apartaba de ella con respeto y adoración supe quién era, así que ella era la hija de la reina Aurora y el rey Felipe, los enemigos de mi madre y también la razón de su caída, mientras se acercaba pude percibir en sus palabras y su mirada algo familiar algo que había visto antes y no tarde en saber que era.

No le quite la mirada de encima, cuando le hizo esa pregunta a Evie vi eso era una mirada de superioridad de alguien quien sabía que tenía el control de la situación y de todos los presentes esa misma mirada la cual había adornado y estado en los ojos de mi madre.

Y cuando volteo a verme no me inmute su mirada no tenía el mismo poder que el de mi madre ella a comparación de Audrey, si había tenido el poder de las tinieblas a en la palma de sus manos y eso la hacía peligrosa, no era una mirada comparable con la de mi madre si no una princesa que sabía bien que no podía hacerle daño ni siquiera tocarle un pelo de sus perfectos rizos.

Me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo y supe lo que ella quería, que supiera que ella tenía el poder aquí, que dejara se ser la hija de Maléfica y aceptara mi nuevo lugar aquí, levanto su perfecta ceja quería que me inclinara como Evie, sentí que si hacia eso me perdería a mí misma si lo hacía.

Una voz que nació de mi corazón, se propago como fuego por mi cuerpo la magia creció en mí interior sin llegar a mostrarlo en el exterior era una feroz determinación, esa voz en mi cabeza que esta vez no era la de mi madre si no la mía grito:

 _No me inclinare, tú no eres mi princesa_

 _Tu padre no es mi rey_

 _No tienes poder sobre mí._

Ella siguió mirándome y yo a ella y supe que me estaba dando una única oportunidad yo también se la estaba dando una última oportunidad a ella de olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, no apartamos la mirada.

-Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda Audrey-dijo el mago Merlín y rompimos nuestro contacto, supe en ese momento que ella nunca me consideraría una compañera y mucho menos una amiga, sabía que no podría confiar en ella.

Hasta entonces mire a mi alrededor al parecer el ambiente se había vuelto mas aliviado pero había una pizca de tensión, Audrey volvió hacia la multitud silenciosamente solté el aire que había contenido silenciosamente.

-¿Mal estas bien?-me susurro Evie.

La mire y le sonreí asintiendo, no debía contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y yo una silenciosa declaración de guerra, al parecer la historia volvería a repetirse seriamos enemigas, pero esta vez no podría maldecirla así como no podría convertirme en dragón (aunque de todos modos no puedo hacerlo) porque si algo así sucediera todos se volverían en nuestra contra y no estaba dispuesta a meter a Evie en todo esto, así que me contendría pero si algo llegaba a pasarle a Evie esta vez Audrey desearía que fuera dormir por cien años el mayor de sus problemas porque a comparación de mi madre yo me aseguraría que el beso del primer amor nunca llegara costara lo que me costara.

 **¡Wow! Es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito pero valió la pena XD en fin gracias por leer, derechos reservados para Disney y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5: Las Hadas No Bailan

**Hola de nuevo a todos y a los lectores nuevos bienvenidos una vez más, gracias por pasar y leer mi historia, pero antes que nada una enorme disculpa por ausentarme durante tanto tiempo, primero mi compu peto y siendo yo tan adinerada (soy pobre ToT) apenas pude comprar otra y la segunda fue en si el estreno de la segunda parte de Descendientes, aunque es verdad que mi historia es muy distinta a la original, la aparición de nuevos personajes me hizo replantearme mi historia para darles un espacio en la historia y sobre todo salió al mismo tiempo el tercer libro dela saga de libros escritos por Melissa de la Cruz (se los recomiendo** **son un buen condimento a las películas) así que aunque me tomo tiempo reescribir la historia ahora estoy lista para continuar dado que amo esta historia y siendo una gran fan de Disney planeo terminarla y por ultimo pero no menos importante un gran agradecimiento a: Marlu Collins, Anonkmo y LISTILLA.11 por sus comentarios e infinita paciencia, ¡ muchas gracias por sus comentarios! pero basta de tanto charla comencemos, derechos reservados por Disney.**

 **Mal:**

Un bosque, estaba en lo más profundo de un bosque que no conocía, el viento soplo con fuerza agitando las ramas con un crujido seco, el frio me hizo estremecerme, mire el bosque detenidamente era de noche, la luna en el cielo hacia que las ramas de los arboles parecieran dedos ansiosos por jalar, tomar lo que fuera que se moviera o diera calor, del cielo caían lo que parecían ser pequeños pétalos blancos pero al tocar la tierra se volvían uno con la nieve que decoraba el suelo tan blanco y puro.

Invierno, ¡era invierno, pero si estábamos en plena primavera!

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y frialdad y no pude evitar temblar, el frio mordió mis mejillas, al mismo tiempo que me empujaba, las ramas crujieron y entre ese sonido escuche una voz tan clara, tan familiar.

 _Sangre y magia…_

¿Madre? Al escuchar su voz me sentí pequeña, mire hacia el oscuro bosque lleno de ramas y sombras, comencé a temblar pero no por el frio, tenía miedo, algo no estaba bien.

 _Sangre y magia…_

Volví a escuchar y no pude más mis piernas se movieron solas y corrí, entre las ramas que ahora envés de parecerme cálidas y llenas de vida ahora eran frías y estaban muertas, me jalaban, me arañaban como si quisieran detenerme, querían atraparme, sentí que alguien me seguía.

 _Sangre y magia…_

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, mire a mis espaldas sin dejar de correr, pude ver su sombra alargada y sus cuernos curvos, era _ella_ , mi madre pero justo cuando voltee para mirar el camino sentí que algo aún más frio que la nieve atravesaba mi pecho, algo afilado, algo que me quemaba y causaba un dolor insoportable, un recuerdo vino a mí, este dolor sabía lo que era, antes lo había sentido me detuve y mire mi pecho donde una espada negra y brillante estaba clavada en mi pecho, solté un jadeo, mi aliento formo una tenue nube, quise volver a respirar pero no pude, la espada me lo impedía, mis piernas me fallaron y caí, mientras lentamente cerraba mis ojos entre el dolor y el frio escuche esa voz, antes de que todo fuera cubierto por la oscuridad.

 _Estamos unidas por sangre y magia._

Abrí mis ojos, de inmediato me levante y toque mi pecho no tenía una espada clavada en mí, no sentía dolor, tome una bocanada de aire cálido, este entro por mi cuerpo, llenándolo y con el saboreé el olor a flores, vida, era primavera.

-Es primavera-susurre, mire a mí alrededor, a _nuestro_ cuarto, era lo suficiente amplio para que vivieran dos personas con comodidad, una ventana enorme daba una hermosa vista del bosque separado de Auradon por una muralla gris, al verlo se me escogió el corazón ¿cómo podían vivir separados de la naturaleza? Yo apenas llevaba un día y ya extrañaba los sonidos, el aroma y la sensación de libertad del bosque, en fin.

Me levante de mi cama acolchonada con sabanas de un delicado tono rosa, al igual que la colcha, alfombras, paredes y el dorcel de mi cama, todo aquí era tan rosa, no es que el color me molestara pero había más colores además del rosa, ¿no?, me levante y mis cuernos se enredaron en el dorcel de la cama.

-¡Oh fantástico! ¡Lo que me faltaba como si no hubiera tenido suficiente anoche!-susurre enojada, mientras intentaba desenredarme y recordé la noche anterior, yo tenía un pequeño problema para dormir o mejor dicho un requisito, mi cama no debía tener una cabecera debido a que mis afilados cuernos podían incrustarse o dejar rasguños en la madera y fue exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Duerme del otro lado Mal así no tendrás problemas-sugirió Evie así que eso fue lo que hice, una vez que me desenrede me levante y tome de la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama el collar y me lo puse.

-Vaya día-dije y comencé a vestirme con el uniforme que Auradon nos había dado, pero al igual que todo parecía no haber sido echo para alguien como yo, era un sencillo vestido de color violeta con un broche en el pecho dorado con el escudo de Auradon, pero había un problema tenia cuello así que Evie esa misma noche arreglo el vestido para que pudiera usarlo.

-Es una suerte que trajera mi costurero-dijo alegremente mientras cosía, el resultado fue un vestido con un corte en v que nacía desde los hombros hasta el broche, al terminar de vestirme, el vestido me quedaba bien, era mejor que aquel otro vestido con corsé que me impedía moverme con libertad o mejor dicho que no me dejaba moverme o respirar.

-¡Buenos días Mal!- escuche una muy voz melodiosa y feliz saliendo del baño, una Evie recién bañada con su bata azul cielo salió y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Buenos días Evie- respondí.

-Oh Mal te queda perfecto, un uniforme digno de una estudiante de magia- dijo mientras me observaba, vi el brillo de sus ojos y le sonreí asintiendo solo para complacerla, al llegar eso también me había sorprendido tanto el mi uniforme como el de Evie era distinto en color, mientras que el mío era violeta representando a un estudiante de magia, el de Evie era verde para un estudiante en pociones y el ultimo era rosa en caso de las mujeres para aquellas con dones para las artes y música mientras que los hombres llevaban un traje solo adornado en las orillas de las mangas de su correspondiente color.

Suspire, mire por la ventada mientras Evie se vestía y hablaba sobre su horario, en eso también estábamos separadas, en pocas palabras no vería a Evie más que en el desayuno, comida y cena, sin contar con la hora de dormir.

-Y nuestra última clase será en el salón de baile esa la tomaremos juntas, ¿no estas emocionada?- dijo alegremente de inmediato voltee esa clase no la había leído en mi horario.

-¿En el salón de baile?-dije mi voz salió algo aguda y temblorosa.

-Si ¿no lo viste? estaba al otro lado de la hoja tendremos clases de baile- respondió mientras se cepillaba su cabello azul, sentí que mi corazón se cayó hasta mis pies, baile, nadie me dijo que bailara la única cosa en la que era un total desastre, era en el baile, el mundo se tambaleo y lo peor aún es que seguramente _ella_ estaría ahí, haría el ridículo frente a todo el alumnado.

-Mal ¿estas bien? te ves más pálida de lo usual- Evie se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano, asentí solo para evitar preocuparla ella levanto una ceja, eso no la engañaría.

-Ya dímelo Mal sabes que se te da mal mentirme- suspire, ella me guio hasta el tocador donde me senté el en la pequeña silla, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar mi pelo.

-Evie, yo…tu sabes que no se bailar hare el ridículo frente a todos- en especial frente a Audrey no podía dejar que ella me viera así, no después de nuestra discreta declaración de guerra.

-Pero Mal, tú si sabes bailar, bailas divino, como una ninfa del bosque-dijo trenzando mi cabello.

-Si, como si la ninfa estuviera siendo picada por una colmena de abejas rabiosas- respondí ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Vamos Mal no bailas así, no te preocupes estaré ahí no dejare que nada malo pase- dijo mientras me peinaba con unas cintas del mismo color que mi vestido, una vez termino de peinarme, admiro su obra, había recogido todo mi cabello como la última vez solo que esta vez un par de cintas colgaba y se movían con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Perfecto-susurro, tome una bocanada de aire y me levante, me puse mis zapatos y de inmediato quise quitármelos, Evie ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-Vamos Mal, llegaremos tarde para tomar el desayuno- asentí y camine hacia ella en nuestro primer día de clases.

 _Mas tarde…_

Estaba en mi primera clase de _magia básica_ impartida por el mago Merlín, estaba sentada una de las largas mesas justo en medio de la clase por supuesto nadie estaba sentado a mi lado por lo menos dos lugares me separaban del próximo estudiante, bueno en el desayuno no había sido diferente, Evie y yo habíamos tenido prácticamente una mesa para nosotras solas, pero sobre todo fue extraño, estaba acostumbrada en hacer todo por mí misma o por magia por lo que alguien me sirviera y se hiciera cargo de los cubiertos y platos era raro, sentía una rara sensación de vergüenza por darle trabajo a alguien en lo que yo misma podía hacer, pero esa sensación se fue al ver a Evie tan feliz, al parecer eso le recordó a su infancia en el castillo con su madre.

-Muy bien tomen asiento-dijo Merlín al entrar y ponerse a lado del escritorio al frente de la clase, todos tomaron asiento y pude ver como tres hadas volaba hasta las primeras filas, sus vestidos eran diferentes a los nuestros, una tenía un vestido amarillo, otra naranja y la última violeta, no tuve que pensar mucha para saber quiénes eran las aprendices de las tres hadas.

Suspiré, genial tenía que estar con ellas, desde el desayuno ellas no habían dejado de mirarme y susurrar entre ellas, solté un pequeño bufido, al verlas pude medir su poder supe que su magia no era algo que debía preocuparme solo dominaban la magia básica no eran una amenaza directa.

 _Al igual que sus maestras, con su débil e inútil magia._

La voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza, sorprendida y asustada no pude evitar recordar mi sueño, un escalofrío subió por mi espalda, no, este no era el momento.

Calma solo fue un sueño.

-Muy bien estudiantes ahora una pregunta rápida ¿alguien sabe de dónde viene la magia?-pregunto Merlín y por su supuesto una de las hadas para ser más concreta, el hada amarilla levanto la mano.

-De nosotros mismos señor-respondió seriamente.

Error, la magia venia de nuestro entorno de cada ser vivo natural, era una fuerza de la naturaleza pero al contrario que esta era más manipulable, pero no por completo no todo podía ser controlado, estudiarla podía tomar años en sacar cada punto o grieta que te ayudara a controlarla mejor, por lo tanto tener cuidado al momento de hacer magia era algo crucial, un pequeño error podía ser catastrófico.

-Es cierto hasta cierto punto Amarilis- contesto Merlín, sonreí en mis adentros, ¿acaso las hadas no le habían enseñado lo básico?

-Entonces clase comencemos con algo simple, primero lo primero, la magia no es algo fácil de aprender y si quieren llegara a ser grandes hechiceros, hechiceras y hadas primero deben aprender lo básico- agito su bastón y una manzana junto con una varita aparecieron en su escritorio.

-Esta es una varita de entrenamiento es compatible con cualquier portador y ahora les enseñare un hechizo de levitación quiero que cada uno de ustedes utilice su magia para darme la manzana, ¿Listos?- dijo dándonos una sonrisa, oh no.

Esto era malo, vi como las hadas fueron las primeras las tres levitaron la manzana a la perfección a excepción del hada violeta que su manzana tambaleo un poco, así todos los alumnos siguieron, esto era malo, muy malo no esperaba hacer magia el primer día, no es que no pudiera hacer que la manzana levitara, si yo quisiera incluso podía hacer que apareciera la manzana directamente a su mano, el problema era que yo no necesitaba una varita para hacer eso. Yo tenía un gran control sobre mi magia, algunos lo llamaban como una habilidad sumamente rara, pero para mí era un don.

Y era un don sumamente raro, todos los que practicaran magia utilizaban varitas o báculos como medio para poder controlar mejor la magia, incluso mi madre tenía su cetro, pero yo al hacer magia por primera vez, fue por mi propia voluntad que pude controlarla la magia sin necesidad de canalizarla por medio de algo, al ver eso mi madre decidió que yo nunca volvería a tocar una varita, así aprendí a hacer magia al tan punto que una varita fuera obsoleta para mí, ahora solo podía manejar la magia en su estado más puro con un control perfecto sobre ella.

-Ahora tu turno Mal-de inmediato levante mi mirada, escuche susurros y sentí las miradas penetrantes de las tres hadas, oh no, quisiera desaparecer o hacerme invisible, lo cual también podía hacer.

-Yo, no… es decir-comencé a balbucear si quería pasar desapercibida, este don era algo que no podía mostrar, tuve que controlar mis deseos de trasportarme a mi cabaña donde podía hacer magia como yo quisiera sin ser juzgada.

-Tranquila, todos estamos aprendiendo, así adelante haz tu mejor esfuerzo-la varita y la manzana aprecio frente a mí, era la primera vez que la visión de una manzana me causo terror.

Ahora sabía lo que debía sentir la reina Blanca nieves, tome la varita no debía de ser difícil, agite la varita concentrando la magia en la manzana y escuche un chasquido seco, al mirar el origen del ruido baje la mirada a mi mano donde el mango de la varita esta estaba agrietado.

-¡Rompió la varita!- grito aterrada el hada amarilla apuntándome como si fuera una niña acusando me por haber roto su juguete favorito.

De inmediato deje la varita en la mesa asustada y baje mis manos entrelazadas poniéndolas sobre mi regazo, sabía que _esto_ era una mala idea, tome una bocanada de aire tratando de mantener la calma mientras todos me miraban asustados, sin dejar de susurrar entre todas las miradas sentí la del mago Merlín vi como tomo la varita y la observaba para luego abrir sus ojos con un brillo de sorpresa en ellos, me miro y luego a la varita.

-¿Acaso, será verdad?….- susurro tan bajo que solo yo alcance a escuchar o eso creía, vi como sacudió su cabeza y desapareció la varita junto con la manzana.

-Silencio todos y vuelvan a sus asientos-dijo y todos guardaron silencio, me miro y entre su larga barba blanca divise una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Mal la varita ya estaba vieja era de esperarse que esto tarde o temprano pasaría-dijo y asentí algo confundida.

Para mi gran alivio no insistió en que volviera a intentarlo en su lugar se dio media vuelta y fue directo a su escritorio, solté el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, bien pudo ser peor.

-Ahora clase saquen sus plumas y hojas, les enseñare los tipos de magia y apunten bien, esto vendrá en el examen- dijo dando unos golpecitos con su bastón al escritorio.

Genial, otra cosa más que sabía.

Pero eso no me impidió sacar las hojas de papel, en lugar de tomar apuntes como todos los demás, moje mi pluma en el tintero y comencé a dibujar. La tinta negra formo largos y delgados arboles con sus ramas torcidas y afiladas, con cuidado dibuje cada detalle de mi sueño, había sido tan extraño, tan real, al terminar los arboles dibuje una figura negra en medio del bosque.

El fantasma oscuro de mi madre en medio de un bosque invernal, estaba dibujando uno de sus cuernos cuando una voz me saco de mi trance.

-Mal ¿Podrías decirnos los tipos de magia?- pregunto el mago Merlín alce mi vista sin soltar la pluma y respondí sin vacilar.

-Existen tres tipos de magia: la primera es la magia blanca o de luz la cual se usa para hacer curaciones, bendiciones en hacer básicamente el bien, es una magia que no sirve para el ataque, la segunda es la magia natural la cual se utiliza en pociones tomando elementos de la naturaleza, como plantas, animales o minerales y por último la magia oscura o magia negra sirve exclusivamente para el ataque, maleficios o maldiciones básicamente es la magia más poderosa que existe- dije sin vacilar tal y como mi madre me lo había enseñado hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Muy bien Mal-dijo el mago Merlín y asentí aceptando el cumplido.

Volví a mi dibujo y mire la silueta de mi madre… de algún modo agradecí todo lo que me había enseñado.

-Gracias, madre-susurre, termine de dibujar sus cuernos, cuando acabe admire mi trabajo y para finalizar en la esquina derecha escribí solo dos palabras que aun hacían eco en mi mente, pero fue suficiente para darme escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

 _Sangre y magia._

Más tarde cuando la clase termino, todos recogieron sus apuntes y yo mis dibujos, estaba por dirigirme hacia la salida cuando alguien me detuvo.

-¿Mal podría hablar contigo un momento?-la voz del mago Merlín me detuvo, voltee a verlo mire dudosa la salida y luego a él, no tenía otra opción y asentí.

Espere a que todos los alumnos se fueran, las ultimas en salir fueron las hadas al pasaron volando por mi lado y me rodearon como si tuviera la plaga, no me molesto pero me pareció algo tonto e infantil de su parte, al final cuando estuvimos solos, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Mal te pedí que te quedaras porque quiero corroborar algo, será pequeño y enseguida podrás irte-dijo, no tarde en saber que era y asentí, la manzana aprecio frente a mí solo que esta vez sin la varita.

-¿Mal podrías darme la manzana?-suspire, levante mi mano y concentre mi magia, apareció un aura verde alrededor de la manzana, la levante y la puse frente a él delicadamente, una vez hecho esto el aura desapareció y baje la mano, el miro la manzana, luego a mí y suspiro.

-Tal y como lo supuse, no creí volver a ver esto desde la reina oscura, tu puedes usar magia en un estado puro-dijo y asentí.

-Así es, mi madre se encargó personalmente de desarrollar mi habilidad-respondí y el volvió a asentir.

-Era de esperarse que la varita se rompiera, no pudo contener la magia que estas acostumbrada a usar, estas llena de sorpresas Mal… pero, sin embargo esto te pone aún más en peligro debido a que no necesitas una varita o algún catalizador para usar magia además de tener una cantidad enorme de esta a tu disposición y podrás utilizarla cuando quieras y en donde quieras y sobre todo sabes usar la magia negra-dijo enlistando todo aquellos que me convertía a su juicio en más y más problemas por ocultar.

Como si eso no lo supiera ya, pero aun así asentí dándole la razón ya que el solo sabía una parte de la verdad.

-Así es, pero no se preocupe, se las consecuencias si actuó imprudentemente y creo que sería mejor si yo no hiciera magia en clase-dije y el asintió.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, no te preocupes por eso Mal mantendremos esto oculto a los ojos de otros estudiantes-respondió y asentí.

En mi mente la cara sonriente de Evie apareció como un recordatorio de mi promesa, ocúltate y estaremos bien, revélate y será la ruina, bien solo debía estar tranquila y no pasaría nada o amenos eso esperaba.

 _Horas más tarde…_

La clase había terminado y era hora de comer, con un poco de prisa camine hasta el gran comedor no fue porque tuviera hambre si no porque quería ver a Evie quería cerciorarme que estuviera bien que nadie la había lastimado o en el mejor de los casos solo se apartaron de ella.

Entre al comedor y fui recibida por el susurro constante de conversaciones combinados con el agradable olor de comida recién echa como respuesta mi estómago rugió de alegría pero lo ignore mi primera tarea era encontrar a…

-¡Mal por aquí!- escuche una voz familiar y de inmediato la localice, sonreí y me dirigí hacia ella en los mismos lugares donde habíamos desayunado esta mañana.

Al llegar solo me basto con ver la cara sonriente de Evie para que toda mi tensión acumulada se diluyera de mi cuerpo sentí alivio, ella está bien.

-Hola Evie-respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, estaba tan contenta de verla la había extrañado.

-Bienvenida Mal, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo sin dejar de sonreír parecía que había visto atreves de mí, asentí mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Yo también te eche de menos-respondí tal vez sonaba tonto haberla extrañado tanto pero nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separadas, era verdad que en las tardes Evie se marchaba al pueblo a vender pero solo era una tarde y ella regresaba a veces antes o después sin embargo aquí solo nos vimos por pequeño ratos pasaría más de la mitad del día sin verla.

-Oh, Mal tengo tanto que contarte-dijo cortando mis pensamientos y asentí dándole la palabra, vi como sus ojos brillaron , tomo mi mano apretándola ligeramente, no pude evitar la ola de felicidad que me contagio es decir ¿quién podía no sentirse feliz al verla tan brillante de alegría?

Escuche como su voz dulce y suave impregnada con una alegría contenida en cada palabra me contaba sobre su primera clase, me conto sobre sus lecciones y aunque dijo que era algo que su madre ya le había enseñado, no había sido malo repasarlo, le había parecido ameno volver a verlo con otras personas a su alrededor en lugar de hacerlo sola.

-Fue muy bonito pude ayudar a quienes no entendieron y todos han sido tan amables- no pude evitar sorprenderme vaya al parecer no había nadie capaz de odiar a Evie, pero como un reflejo di un rápido vistazo a la mesa frente a nosotras donde estaban las hadas y la princesa Audrey charlando casi en susurros.

-¿Enserio?-dije recelosa esperando su respuesta y lista para captar cualquier mentira.

Evie asintió enérgicamente mientras sonriera aún más mostrando sus dientes, esa reacción fue suficiente para calmarme y bajar la guardia, ella lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba, se veía tan feliz casi parecía que brillaba y no parecería raro que eso pasara.

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti Mal?- me pregunto Evie ahora concentrando su atención en mí, la sonrisa se congelo en mi rostro y entre en pánico, no supe que decirle o mejor dicho que no debía decirle, no quería verla triste o preocupada después de verla así.

-Yo…-comencé a decir deseando no arruinarlo.

En ese momento sonó una campanilla, para mi gran alivio, ese sonido solo significaba una cosa…

-Es hora de la comida-dije evitando sonar aliviada, vi como de una puerta situada cerca de la esquina del gran salón salían mujeres cargando con platos, cubiertos y servilletas que con perfecto orden se dispersaron por las mesas poniendo los cubiertos, en la mañana esto me había parecido sumamente extraño, no esperaba esto, que alguien me sirviera y atendiera me hacía sentir incomoda, quería decirles que no se molestara que yo podía hacerlo pero como Evie me había dicho era su trabajo y seria grosero quitárselos, aunque no estaba muy convencida por eso termine aceptándolo, así que solo me limite a ver cómo nos ponían a mesa.

Una vez acabaron, más mujeres salieron acompañadas por grandes recipientes de sopa, pan recién horneado, jarras de jugo, teteras llenas de té, carne tierna recién asada y puré de papas, los deliciosos aromas llenaron el salón, todo se veía delicioso.

-Vaya-susurre impresionada, me pregunte si podía pedirle al cocinero si podía enseñarme a hacerlos, ya que yo al ser la única que había aprendido a cocinar algo sin quemarlo, mi conocimiento era limitado, solo sabía hacer comidas básicas.

Escuche que Evie soltó una pequeña risa alegre por un momento sonó como el sonar de una campana de cristal, la mire y ella sonrió.

-Sabes Evie por alguna razón esto me recordó a la vez que aprendimos a cocinar ¿te acuerdas?- le pregunte y ella soltó otra risa asintiendo.

 **Evie:**

No pude evitar reírme al recordarlo, mi mente viajo años atrás, fue cuando recién aprendíamos a vivir en la cabaña, no teníamos ni idea de cómo vivir en medio de un bosque, pero sobre todo apenas nos estábamos conociendo y había una cierta aura de tensión, por mi parte habiendo sido criada en un castillo con todas las comodidades y atenciones no tenía idea de nada y por su lado Mal habiendo vivido en un sótano con solo libros y sin conocer el mundo exterior estaba un poco peor que yo, en verdad ambas estábamos totalmente perdidas y sobre todo temerosas.

-Si lo recuerdo- respondí y Mal sonrió.

-Recuerdo también la primera vez que corte leña, me astille y llore mucho -dije ahora divertida y con un poco de vergüenza por el recuerdo, aunque en aquel entonces había estado tan asustada y enojada, me había sentido sobre todo tan inútil.

Sentí algo de vergüenza por mi exagerada reacción pero ahora me sentía como toda una experta en seleccionar y cortar leña, seguía sin gustarme, pero ahora una astilla yo no me detenía.

-Si lo recuerdo, por un momento pensé que te habías cortado un brazo por el grito que diste- dijo Mal sin dejar de reír.

Ambas reímos por el recuerdo mientras la comida era puesta en las mesas y nos dispusimos a servirnos, Mal opto por servirse primero la sopa mientras que yo me abalance sobre la carne y el puré de papas, mientras me servía observe a Mal de reojo, su postura era firme y elegante, tomo los cubiertos correctos para una sopa mientras comía tranquilamente, aunque la sopa seguía humeando recordé que para Mal las cosas muy calientes no le lastimaban o molestaban en absoluto, una ola de orgullo lleno mi pecho las clases había funcionado de maravilla, ella se veía como toda una joven noble.

Sonreí mientras comía, al primer bocado no pude evitar elogiar a los cocineros esto estaba delicioso, la carne estaba cocida a su punto, era tierna y jugosa tanto que se resbalaba del hueso sin problema y el puré, era cremoso condimentado a la perfección, cerré mis ojos deleitándome con el sabor.

-¿Te gusto Evie?- la voz de Mal me saco de mi ensoñación, asentí mientras me pasaba el bocado.

-Si esta delicioso- respondí y ella asintió.

-Sabes creo que al ver esto me dieron ganas de aprender nuevas recetas, para variar un poco cuando regresemos- dijo con un tono nostálgico mientras su mirada se perdía en una esquina, no tarde en saber que pensaba en el bosque que tanto amaba y en nuestro hogar, donde ella podía ser ella misma, donde ella podía hacer magia.

Mire el collar que descansaba en su cuello.

Sentí una punzada de culpa, un alfiler que penetraba mi corazón, el precio por estar disfrutando esta comida, por tener clases y estar en este maravilloso lugar era privar a Mal de una parte de sí misma.

Mire mi comida, estaba delicioso, pero no pude evitar recordar lo mucho que Mal se había esforzado en aprender a cocinar y cuando supo que me encantaba el pay de manzana, en seguida quiso aprender a hacerlo, ella había sido la primera en querer ser mi amiga, en formar esta amistad, si no hubiera sido por ese acto tan amable de ella las cosas hubieran sido difíciles, nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí y cuando di el primer bocado nunca pensé que un pay de manzana podría ser tan dulce.

-Sabes Mal ¿cuál sería un postre perfecto para esta comida?- dije con un nudo en mi garganta, enterré mi remordimiento en la mas profundo y sonreí, no quería que ella me viera así, ella me miro volviendo y levanto su ceja.

-Mmmm… no se ¿qué sería mejor?- pregunto volviendo su atención a la sopa.

-Sería perfecto tu pay de manzana, después de todo tus pays son los mejores que eh probado- respondí y ella me sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos se volvieron un par de esmeraldas brillantes.

-Bien, entonces cuando tenga tiempo te hare un pay- respondió y asentí aliviada de verla contenta, volvimos nuestra atención a la comida.

Al terminar de comer ambas tuvimos que volver a nuestras clases y en el camino con cierta sorpresa y pesar recordé que no supe como la había pasado Mal en su primera clase.

-Espero que hayan sido buenos con ella-susurre angustiada, solo había que ver como todos la veían al pasar, miedo, asombro, todos se sentían intimidados al verla, por un momento dese con todo mi corazón que le dieran una oportunidad a Mal, que vieran lo mismo que yo veía en ella, una chica experta con la magia con un gran corazón y además una talentosa repostera de pays.

 **Mal:**

-Tranquila, solo relájate…solo será unas horas y todo terminara- susurre mientras caminaba hacia el salón de baile, donde se supone que recibiría clases de baile, que como había escuchado era una actividad recreativa con el fin de fomentar la unión, eso sonaba bien… ¡Pero no cuando todo mundo al verme casi moría de un susto!

Suspire, debía de tranquilizarme, tal vez no tenía el carisma natural de Evie para agradar a la gente… ni una actitud amistosa, pero si llevaba tranquilo el asunto podía con un poco de suerte comenzar a ser aceptada por los demás, llegue a mi destino, las grandes puertas de madera me parecieron imponentes y algo amenazadoras, como si estas me dijeran: abre estas puertas y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Tome valor y entre el lugar era amplio debía de reconocer eso, mire el gran salón iluminado por múltiples candelabros que colgaban del techo proporcionándole una luz cálida a pesar de no tener una sola ventada se sentía espacioso, el piso de mármol blanco con grabados dorados brillaba alegremente, mientras que las paredes azules tenían pintados delicados diseños florales dándole un aire antiguo pero bello, al entrar mis pasos hicieron eco sobre el piso mientras que en el fondo escuche las conversaciones alegres, mientras más entraba en el salón conforme avanzaba las conversaciones morían y cuando consideraban que estaba lo suficiente lejos volvían a charlar pero esta vez en susurros.

Saben puedo escucharlas.

Suspire dándome algo de valentía, vamos puedo hacerlo, si sobreviviste a los combates mágicos simulados de madre, podrás sobrevivir a una clase de baile.

 _En especial porque en esta clase no trataran de matarme._

 _Oh, eso espero._

-¡Mal por aquí!- la inconfundible voz de Evie me saco de mi angustia y voltee hay en una esquina estaba Evie sonriéndome, rápidamente camine hasta ella sonriente.

-Hola Evie perdón por la tardanza- respondí y ella negó con la cabeza agitando levemente su cabello azul.

-Tranquila sé que esta clase te tiene nerviosa, no tienes nada por que disculparte-respondí y asentí suspirando alejando mi angustia estando Evie aquí me sentía más aliviada.

-¡Bien, Alumnos por favor reúnanse!- escuche una voz que grito llamando nuestra atención mientras aplaudía, todos volteamos a ver a las tres hadas, Flora, Fauna y Primavera, las mire sorprendidas no sabía que ellas darían la clase, una vez que todos guardaron silencio, ella continuo.

-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención debo darles la bienvenida a estas clases de baile-dijo Flora alegremente.

-Con el fin de conocer a nuevas personas y fomentar la unión-continuo Fauna.

-Además nos divertiremos, pero primero la princesa Audrey y el príncipe Chad nos darán una demostración porque el baile no solo es seguir los pasos si no una unión con su compañero, una charla silenciosa, pero sé que suena extraño pero en lugar de eso les mostraremos- siguió Primavera.

-Sus altezas- el hada Flora dio la señal de una esquina Audrey Y Chad salieron a la luz tomados de la mano delicadamente, con un giro de su varita Primavera hechizo los instrumentos que descansaban en el fondo del salón, estos de inmediato comenzaron a entonar una canción tranquila, de inmediato los demás abrieron un espacio para que ellos bailaran, ellos se posicionaron en medio, dieron una reverencia y comenzaron a bailar.

Sentí que alguien me tomo de la mano, mire a Evie.

-Vamos quiero ver mejor- dijo y antes de que protestara ella me jalo hasta quedar enfrente del espectáculo.

A decir verdad la música estaba aburriéndome pero no podía evitar estar impresionada, ellos eran el perfecto ejemplo de gracia, elegancia y belleza, era cono un cuento de hadas en un baile, la princesa y el príncipe bailando, sus ojos nunca abandonaron lo del otro era como si estuvieran charlando con el cuerpo, se sentía una aura de intimidad como un capullo que los exiliaba del mundo y me pregunte: ¿Cómo se sentiría bailar con alguien así?

-Oh es hermoso- escuche como susurraba Evie y suspiraba junto con otras chicas, levante mi ceja confundida, pero guarde silencio viendo, sus movimientos eran fluidos y suaves, debía admitirlo estaba impresionada, cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron.

-Muchas gracias sus majestades un ejemplo esplendido- dijo Fauna y ellos asintieron.

-Ahora todos ya que vieron un ejemplo formen parejas, no sean tímidos- exclamo Primavera y todos comenzaron tímidamente a tomar parejas por mi parte cruce mis brazos, sabía que nadie me invitaría.

Y nos los culpaba, desde mi llegaba estaba más claro que el agua que tenía a todo el alumnado aterrado así que ya me había resignado a no poner una pie en la pista de baile después de todo…

 _No hay un hombre lo suficiente valiente como para invitarme a bailar._

Pensé con algo de cansancio en irme a una esquina y mirar a Evie bailar y divertirse, hasta que sentí un tirón de mi manga, voltee y sorprendida vi que Evie me sonreía tendiéndome su mano.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza Mal?- dijo alegre.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres bailar con alguien más?-pregunte y ella negó mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hasta el centro del salón.

-Estoy segura, además te prometí cuidarte, apoyarte y… ¿quién mejor que yo para enseñarte a bailar?- dijo y no pude evitar sonreír y asentí, siempre que estaba en problemas Evie venía a rescatarme, no pude evitar pensar que si Evie fuera un príncipe más de una chica ya hubiera perdido su corazón por él.

-Bien Mal tranquila, tomare el papel del hombre, así que pon tu mano en mi hombro y toma mi mano- dijo ahora usando su tono de maestra y asentí procediendo a hacer lo que ella me dijera.

-Muy bien, pero sabes Mal, espero que el chico que te invite a bailar se más alto que tu o tendrán problemas- dijo Evie y no pude evitar soltar una risita, bueno mi estatura no sería el problema ya que ningún hombre cuerdo me invitaría a bailar, pero no dije eso y solo me encogí los hombros.

-Bueno será un problema para otro día- respondí y ella sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Muy bien estas todos listos?- escuche a Flora y todos asentimos, con un movimiento de su varita, los instrumentos cobraron vida y mire a Evie nerviosa.

-¿Lista Mal?-me pregunto Evie, tome una bocanada de aire.

-¡Lista!-dije decidida.

 **Evie:**

-Bien, Mal ahora, uno-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres, lo haces bien - dije felicitándola aunque ella aun miraba abajo asegurándose de que sus pies no pisaran los míos era solo cuestión de tiempo para que tomara confianza.

-¿Lo hago bien Evie?- me pregunto ella mirándome por un momento antes de volver a mirar sus pies, reí asintiendo.

-Tranquila Mal lo estás haciendo de maravilla a este ritmo antes de que termina la clase ya serás toda una experta- dije animándola, ella me miro sonriente mientras levantaba su ceja que sin esa sonrisa hubiera sido intimidante.

-Oh vamos Evie pasaran años antes de llegar a ser tan buena como tú- respondió en broma y reí.

-Bueno tengo la ventaja de años de práctica tu sabes justo cuando aprendí a caminar mi madre me mando a tomar clases de baile, durante horas y horas-respondí sin poder evitar recordar lo mucho que terminaba doliéndome mis pies y mi cuerpo, porque si a ella no le gustaba como bailaba me hacia repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que me sangraban los pies, no pude evitar suspirar de tristeza.

-Vaya eso debió de ser duro- respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor de tan solo imaginarlo, asentí quitándome el sentimiento, y sonreí.

-¿Bueno creo que tú no la tuviste mejor que yo verdad?- respondí y ella miro al techo asintiendo pesadamente, después de todo Mal me había contado que después de su primera vez haciendo magia su madre de inmediato la obligo a batirse con ella en duelos mágicos, según me había explicado, su madre quería que ella no sintiera ningún miedo en batirse con alguien a muerte en un combate, ella me dijo que más de una vez tuvo heridas de muerte y si no fuera por su magia ella hubiera muerto, sentir un escalofrió, siendo su madre la gran Maléfica no podía evitar imaginarme a una pequeña Mal tratando de defenderse y atacar a su propia madre con un miedo constante de perder la vida.

-¿Estas bien Evie?- me pregunto Mal y asentí, la mire después que ella me contara eso entendí porque ella era tan buena usando magia había aprendido a pensar rápido, a atacar, defenderse y tener siempre la guardia en alto aunque con un costo, ella no confiaba en nadie más que en mí y evitaba mostrar sus emociones a alguien más, para evitar salir lastimada.

-Mal yo…- comencé a decirle que no se preocupara, que ya no tuviera miedo de que alguien la atacara, porque yo estaba aquí y no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-Muy bien ustedes lo hacen excelente- el hada Flora nos felicitó y le sonreí asintiendo.

-Gracias, Mal tiene talento para el baile- dije y ella levanto su ceja mirándome confundida.

-¡Oh maravilloso! ahora entonces están lista para el segundo baile- respondió ella y salió volando en dirección a las demás hadas.

-¿Segundo baile?-pregunto Mal confundida robándome las palabras de la boca.

-Bien entonces todos paren, gracias, hasta ahora todos lo hicieron excelente y no se preocupes si aún aprenden, recuerden: la práctica hace al maestro y ahora para aplicar lo aprendido cambiaran de parejas-

 _Oh no_ , mire a Mal a mi lado se veía seria pero vi de reojo que su mano tembló ligeramente, ella aún no estaba lista para esto.

Rápidamente tome su mano para calmarla mientras buscaba a las hadas debía explicarles que Mal aún no estaba preparada, si algo salía mal no podría culparla si su magia se saliera de control revelando la falsedad del collar, si eso pasaba el miedo se propagaría como fuego y alguien podría lastimarse, porque dudaba que alguien pudiera lastimar Mal, por lo menos físicamente.

Vi como el hada Fauna se acercaba con el príncipe Chad siguiéndola y mi corazón se congelo, oh no, por todas las manzanas envenenadas que me pida a mí ser su pareja, que me pida a _mí_ ser su pareja, a mi lado Mal parecía haberse convertido en una estatua.

-Muy bien Mal, Chad será tu pareja, Evie puedes tomar al chico a lado tuyo- dijo el hada Fauna presentándose y Mal solo levanto sus cejas sorprendía.

-¿Está segura?, porque Evie sería mejor pareja y…- antes de que Mal pudiera terminar la música comenzó.

-Oh no te preocupes querida, ¡pero vamos que el baile ya comenzó!- y con su varita le dio un pequeño empuje a Mal para acercarse a Chad, ella me miro y le di una sonrisa de ánimo aunque en el fondo suplicaba que todo fuera bien, le sonreí a mi compañero y el me devolvió la sonrisa aunque un poco nervioso eh de decir, el chico como todos los demás apenas estaba aprendiendo y sus movimientos y pasos eran rígidos y algo torpes más de una vez estuvo a punto de pisarme a lo que él se disculpaba y yo solo asentí sonriéndole para darle animo aunque toda mi atención estaba en Mal y Chad, pude ver que ambos estaban evidentemente incomodos, al lado de unos hermosos jarrones llenos de flores, ellos bailaban, Mal por su parte miraba ligeramente al suelo asegurándose de hacer los pasos correctos y lo estaba haciendo.

Bien hecho Mal, sigue así, lo estás haciendo maravilloso.

Una ola de creciente orgullo lleno mi corazón a pesar de todo Mal lo estaba haciendo bien, suspire algo aliviada, pero fue justo cuando creí que todo estaba bien que todo se volvió un desastre…

-Ahora chicos, den un giro-

Y justo cuando mi vista perdió a Mal escuche un golpe, un fuerte golpe y algo que se rompía cuando volví a verla la vista que me dio me partió el corazón.

 **Mal:**

Tranquila, solo tranquila, solo sigue los pasos que Evie te enseño, a pesar de que Chad y yo teníamos la misma estatura mis cuernos decían lo contrario y era incomodo tener su cara frente a la mía pero no me estremecí, con mi cuerpo firme a pesar de mi temor siguió los pasos correctamente, la música me hacía larga y eterna, cuando levante la vista pude ver a Audrey y las aprendices de las hadas viéndonos desde una esquina y ellas sonreían, pero no había felicidad en ellas, era una mirada que reconocí al instante una sonrisa malvada, todos mis sentidos se alertaron.

-Ahora chicos, den un giro-

Me sentí acorralada la único que quería era quitarme a Chad de encima y justo cuando dimos un giro vi de reojo que el hada amarilla saco su varita, agitándola, sentí que la magia que se pegó a mi cuerpo como una babosa, era magia blanca.

No tuve tiempo de activar un contra hechizo.

Había bajado la guardia.

 _¡NO!_

Mi cuerpo ya no me respondió, tropecé y caí Chad solo me soltó por reflejo o porque sabía lo que pasaría, mi trasero golpeo fuerte contra suelo y mi espalda golpeo contra un pilar sentía que algo caería encima de mí, instintivamente estuve a punto de crear un escudo mágico cuando un pensamiento fugaz me detuvo.

 _No puedo usar magia…_

 _Yo no puedo..._

Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan impotente, así que solo cubrí mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos esperando el impacto, sentí que algo golpeo contra uno de mis cuernos, rompiéndose, los pedazos cayeron sobre mí y algo me empapo, agua fría y algo más, la música se detuvo, escuche jadeos, baje mis brazos poniéndolos a mis costados, sentí que el agua chorreaba por mi cara y el olor a flores me lleno mi mente por primera vez el olor a flores me puso enferma, abrí mis ojos y levemente levante mi cabeza, todos estaban el silencio viéndome y justo en la orilla vi a Audrey y las aprendices de hadas apretando sus labios, intentando no reír, vi como la misma hada amarilla guardo su varita.

 _¡Esa estúpida hada me lanzo un hechizo!_

El fuego de la ira inundo mi pecho, sentí que la magia me suplicaba liberarla, que las atacara y lo mejor de todo era que ellas no podrían defenderse contra mí, sabía que su magia era tan débil y patética, ellas habían despertado a un dragón y sentirían la el fuego de uno calcinando sus cuerpos.

 _Pagan por lo que han hecho, les hare desear nunca haber apuntado su varita contra mí._

Mis sentidos estaban listos, mi cuerpo estaba preparado para luchar, un solo ataque y ellas sabrían con quien se había metido y ya había escogido el ataque perfecto, estuve a punto de levantar mi mano cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¡Mal!- una voz dulce hizo que el incendio que ardía en mi pecho se volviera una simple flama, Evie.

Voltee justo para ver como ella se abría paso entre las personas, justo sentí a mi otro lado que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Oh cariño! ¿Estás bien?, ¿estas herida?- escuche la voz de un hada en ese momento no supe cual, rápidamente levante las manos evitando que alguien me tocara, justo ahora estaba tratando de controlar mi magia y no quería hacer daño a nadie, por más que quisiera.

-Estoy bien-dije secamente.

Me levante lo más dignamente que pude, los pedazos de la cosa que había roto, junto con una lluvia de flores cayeron rebotaron en el suelo húmedo, había roto uno de los jarrones, suspire ahora que la ira había sido solo contenida sentía decepción, suspire hondamente.

-¡Mal! ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Oh dulce belladona estas empapada?- dijo Evie llegando a mi alterada, asustada y preocupada, en sus ojos castaños puede ver una pizca de culpa.

-¿Estas segura Mal no quieres ir al médico?-pregunto el Hada Fauna, negué con la cabeza.

-No, pero ahora tengo que irme, yo lamento haber roto el jarrón-respondí a ambas ya comenzando a caminar a la salida.

Necesitaba salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, vi a Audrey con una falsa cara de preocupación, mientras que las aprendices solo me miraron serias, sentí otra vez que el fuego de mi pecho se volvía a descontrolar.

-No te preocupes es solo un jarrón, lo importante es que estas bien- escuche que respondía una de las hadas y asentí saliendo por las grandes puertas sin voltear atrás, cerré la puerta, mire a los pasillos no había nadie, bien, pensé en nuestra habitación y mi magia hizo el resto, con una orden el fuego vede me envolvió la familiar sensación de liberación, lo último que vi fue a Evie saliendo del gran salón antes de desaparecer.

Al abrir mis ojos suspire derrotada, estaba en nuestro cuarto, ahora ya no había nada que me detuviera, la ira volvió a mi pecho, mi magia ahora burbujeaba en mis manos, apreté los dientes acumulándola, el fuego verde cubrió mis brazos, ardiente, vivo, listo para cualquier orden que le diera.

Tome el collar, que estaba en mi cuello era un recordatorio que para ellas yo no era nada más que una patética hada sin magia, lo quiete de un tirón y lo lance contra la ventana.

-¡Yo cuando lo hubiera imaginado!, ¡ _Yo_ siendo la burla de esa patética princesa y sus imbéciles aprendices de hadas! –grite soltando todo lo que tenía en el pecho, caminando a un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Oh si puede haber engañado a todo mundo pero no a mí! , ¡Si! ahora comprendo el precio por no haberme inclinado, molestarme hasta que explote, ¿enserio ese es su plan su _alteza?_ ¡Ja! Si es así es más estúpida de lo que pensé- seguí gritando pero me detuve.

Ese era su plan, molestarme hasta que explotara revelando al monstruo que según ella era, claro y lo mejor de todo era que no podía hacerle daño ya que ella al igual que todos aquí creían en la mentira del dichoso collar, que sellaba mi magia, vaya sí que eres patética princesa, tu no conoces la maldad, no conoces el sufrimiento, no conoces el poder de la oscuridad, porque claro, ella que podría saber, ella siendo mimada, protegida y amada pero yo que había experimentado de primera mano todo eso en su estado más puro, para comprenderlo y usarlo a mi favor.

Comencé a reírme primero como un suave susurro hasta una carcajada, enserio era gracioso, si con eso pensaba quebrarme, estaba lejos de hacerlo, pero claro no pensaba dejar esto así como así, no me consideraba una persona vengativa como mi madre pero aun así…no, no dejes que tu mente vaya por ese camino.

 _Tú no eres como ella, no seré como mi madre._

 _Obsesionada con la venganza más que en otra cosa._

Tome aire calmándome ahora un poco más tranquila después de desahogarme, poco a poco el fuego de mis manos comenzó a apagarse, hasta desparecer, mire el collar y me acerque para tomarlo, este emitió un brillo.

Lo deje encima de mi cama, abrí la ventana permitiéndome oler el aire de primavera, el dulce olor de la vida, la tranquilidad del bosque, mire el paisaje sentándome en un pequeño sillón que estaba unido a la ventana, me recargue en el marco de la ventana mirando todo en silencio, deje que las dulces cantos de los pájaros y el viento se llevaran todo lo que me molestaba, justo cuando volví a estar en calma escuche que la puerta se abría.

-Hola Mal-escuche a Evie pero no voltee a verla, no podía, no cuando la idea de la venganza había pasado por mi mente, traicionando todo por lo que Evie había luchado y seguía luchando por borrar.

-Hola Evie- respondí, escuche como ella se acercó a mí, sentí como toco delicadamente mi cuerno más específico el que había roto el jarrón, luego con la misma delicadeza deshizo el peinado que me había hecho en la mañana, cuando mi cabello callo sobre mi espalda mojado, suspire aliviada.

-Mal lamento lo sucedido…yo…yo debí de haberte protegido- comenzó a decir ella al borde del llanto, rápidamente voltee olvidando mi vergüenza, no era culpa de ella, la culpa la tenían ese grupo de idiotas.

Sentí que la ira volvía a tomar fuerza pero la pague al ver a Evie tan triste.

-No Evie no fue tu culpa, simplemente fue un mal paso- respondí evitando decirle toda la verdad, ella no tenía que saberlo, no quería preocuparla aún más.

 _Esta es mi batalla, no la de ella._

-Pero Mal si yo no hubiera…-

-¡No Evie! fue culpa mía, además estoy bien solo dejémoslo pasar ¿está bien?-dije dándole un abrazo el cual ella respondió, ambas nos quedamos así, hasta que nos separamos.

-Vaya estas empapada, será mejor que te quites el vestido, iré por un té caliente y un par de toallas- dijo ahora dándome una pequeña sonrisa y asentí.

-Y Mal, recuerda que no estás sola, yo enserio aprecio el sacrificio que estás haciendo al no revelar tu magia- me miro seria tomándome con ambas manos mi mano, le sonreí dejando que sus dulces palabras limpiaran mi corazón calcinado por el fuego, y asentí ella asintió y dio me soltó la mano.

Cuando abrí mi mano vi que había una pequeña flor blanca, cuando levante la mirada ella ya se había ido con un click de la puerta cerrándose, suspire mirando la flor, estaba rota y le faltaba pétalos y su tallo parecía haber sido perforado por algo afilado, seguramente una de las flores que habían muerto por mi culpa.

En momentos como este tenía demasiadas cosas en mi pecho que simplemente quería sacar, Evie es mi mejor amiga si, pero… había cosas que no podía decirle a ella, todos estos sentimientos oscuros que tenía, a veces desearía tener a alguien con quien más hablar, quería que alguien me escuchara sin juzgarme y comprendiera lo que sentía.

Si tan solo alguien así existiera.

Escuche un aleteo y vi como un pajarito regordete y con hermosas plumas azules me miraba, le sonreí y le tendí la flor, el me miro, salto a mi mano y la tomo con su pequeño pico amarillo, me miro esperando mi respuesta, le sonreí dulcemente.

-Adelante es toda tuya- respondí el asintió y salió volando junto con el cálido viento de primavera.

 _En otro lugar…_

Una ventana abierta permitía que el viento entrara en ese día caluroso de primavera, las cortinas blancas de movían perezosamente con el viento, dentro del gran cuarto había estantes llenos de libros, acomodados pulcramente, el dueño de esa habitación leía sentado frente a la ventana dejando que el aire fresco lo relajara después de todo ¿que era mejor para leer que un buen viento de primavera?

Mientras leía el piar de un ave lo distrajo volviendo su vista al inesperado invitado, el pájaro traía en su pico una flor blanca algo maltratada, la dejo en la ventana y salió volando como si solo hubiera venido para traerle este regalo, curioso tomo la flor con cuidado de no romperla más de lo que ya estaba, sonrió por el inesperado regalo dejando la flor como separador en uno de sus libros una vez satisfecho con su trabajo miro por la ventana mientras sus dulces ojos castaños brillaron con alegría.

 **¿Ya adivinaron quien aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo? ;) Se los dejo de tarea, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6:La Bestia en la Biblioteca

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno y ya sea por el título o por algo mas ya saben quién hará su aparición ;) y espero que les guste sin más comencemos.**

 **Derechos reservados por Disney.**

 **Evie:**

Habían pasado tres días después del incidente de Mal y desde entonces ella no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar y yo no podía culparla, aunque pensé en convencerla en volver a intentarlo desistí al recordarlo, con eso en mente decidí hablar sobre eso con el director Merlín y el al igual que yo estuvo descuerdo en darle espacio a Mal para recuperarse del incidente aunque el daño físico fue casi nulo yo sabía que algo más dentro de ella estaba herido, así ella dejo se asistir a las clases de baile y durante ese tiempo cada vez que venía a revisar como estaba, la encontraba leyendo un libro sobre su cama tranquilamente y cada vez que le preguntaba cómo estaba ella respondía que bien y hasta hizo una broma sobre el incidente diciendo que después de todo las hadas no bailaban.

 _Pero tú si bailas y cuando lo haces con el corazón es hermoso._

Aunque esas palabras últimamente quedaban atascada entre mis labios, solo sonreía y asentía, aunque ella seguía asistiendo a sus clases normales sabía que no volvería a pisar un solo salón de baile si era posible, solo esperaba que el amargo recuerdo con el tiempo fuera desapareciendo después de todo gracias a que había estudiado el calendario escolar sabía que ella sí tendría que volvería a pisar un salón de baile.

Aleje ese pensamiento para el futuro, solo esperaba que para ese entonces Mal pudiera cambiar de idea sobre eso, en ese momento el día estaba un poco nublado, algo me decía que llovería en algún momento del día, si tuviera aquí a Mal ella sabría decirme con exactitud cuándo llovería después de todo no sabía si era un presentimiento o una cosas de hadas pero ella siempre sabia en que momento del día llovería y aunque eso nos había salvado de muchas situaciones ahora solo quisiera tenerla a mi lado solo para saber si estaba bien.

-Muy bien alumnos, ¿todos tienen listos su canasta y frascos?- la voz del hada Madrina me saco de mi trance y todos asentimos, estaba en mi clase de hierbas, tal y como su nombre lo decía teníamos que aprender las diferentes plantas y hierbas, así como reconocerlas para usarlas en pociones y fueran más efectivas.

Así el hada Madrina nos trajo a un jardín en la parte trasera donde se encontraban todo tipo de plantas y aunque yo podía decir el nombre de cada una de ellas así como sus propiedades y usos, hice lo que me pidieron en automático solo para tener mis manos ocupadas, según las instrucciones necesitábamos recolectar lo necesario para hacer una poción para dormir, ya tenía una lista mental de lo necesario y con mi canasta llena de frascos listos para poner los ingredientes así como mi confiable cuchillo para hacer un trabajo rápido y limpio.

-Bien, a trabajar- susurre llenándome de energía y camine entre los distintos tipos de plantas buscando lo que necesitaba, aunque hace algún tiempo no me hubiera imaginado haciendo una poción de dormir sin el objetivo de matar, eso había cambiado cuando comencé a vivir en la cabaña con Mal, ya que al astillarme por primera vez supe que no teníamos medicina alguna para tratar alguna herida a no ser que fuera por la magia de Mal y como no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a ella decidí aprender a hacer pociones medicinales que probaba conmigo misma, para resfriados, heridas, golpes, dolores de cabeza, insomnio, dolor de dientes, en fin tenía una poción para cada malestar o enfermedad y tenía todas las pociones en una caja, con frascos etiquetados.

 _Todas y cada una de ellas fueron un éxito incluso con resultados mejores a los que yo esperaba._

Sonreí, cuando hice mi primera poción medicinal había estado orgullosa de mi misma fue la primera vez que supe que podía hacer algo bueno con lo que mi madre me había enseñado, que podía ser algo más que la hija de la reina malvada, que no solo podía hacer daño a las personas si no también curarlas, ayudarlas ese día Mal me descubrió llorando en mi cuarto sobre mi cama agarrando fuertemente la poción medicinal que había creado y que había funcionado, ella tomo la poción mirándola con curiosidad, ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

 _Felicidades Evie, estoy orgullosa de ti._

Fue la primera vez que alguien me había dicho que estaba orgullosa de mi, recuerdo seguir llorando pero esta vez por alivio que saber que podría ser alguien bueno que _ambas_ podíamos hacer el bien más allá de lo que nuestras madres nos habían enseñado, sentía que mi visión se volvía borrosa cada vez que recordaba eso me ponía sentimental, aliviada, seguí con mi tarea en mi camino encontré a el hada madrina tomando te tranquilamente mientras un par de chicas le preguntaba sobre una planta, en la pequeña mesa que estaba dispuesta de una tetera y… un pequeño jarrón con flores blancas, me quede congelada.

 _Las mismas que habían caído sobre Mal._

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, el recuerdo volvió a mi mente fresco como si acabara de verlo…

Al voltear a mirarla lo que vi me aterro, Mal había caído al suelo, por un momento se vio desorientada como un pájaro herido y la columna que sostenía un gran jarrón lleno de flores blancas se tambaleo listo para caer sobre ella, por un momento me alivio el pensamiento de…

 _Ella estará bien su magia la protegerá._

Como muchas veces antes ella me había demostrado, como la vez que una gran y gruesa rama de roble había caído justo donde ella estaba después de una gran tormenta, antes de que pudiera gritar para advertirle la rama cayó sobre ella pero un escudo que Mal había formado, la protegió partiendo la rama a la mitad con un gran estruendo, al voltear Mal me miro confundida.

-¿Evie que pasa? ¿Por qué estas asustada?- me pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hace un segundo esa gran rama no la hubiera podido matar, en es entonces comprendí lo rápido que podía actuar Mal es una situación peligrosa usando su magia pero…lo que no recordé es que ahora ella no podía usar magia….

 _¡ELLA NO PODIA USAR MAGIA!_

Como si el tiempo corriera lentamente pude ver sin poder hacer nada como ella cerraba los ojos mientras se cubría con sus manos la cabeza esperando el impacto, el jarrón golpeo uno de los cuernos de Mal y se agrieto como un huevo rompiéndose y esparciendo las delicadas flores blancas, como una lluvia de agua y flores sobre ella, los restos del jarrón cayeron la mayoría en el suelo y solo algunos sobre Mal.

Rápidamente aparte a las personas para llegar a ella, lo que encontré al llegar me sorprendió, Mal aun sentada sobre el suelo me miraba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes estos parecían brillar, con flores sobre su cabeza y vestido, el agua que caía de su rostro hacia que pareciera como si estuviera llorando, nunca había visto a Mal tan sorprendida, tan vulnerable y pequeña.

Verla así me partió el corazón, me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien y asegurarme que no estuviera herida.

El hada Flora se acercó a ella para ayudarla pero rápidamente Mal levanto sus manos para evitar que ella la tocara.

Ella respondió secamente que estaba bien, cuando logre salir y llegar a su lado, ella ya se había levantado, estaba firmemente parada, con su vestido empapado, mientras que su cabello chorreaba agua volviéndolo aún más negro, su piel brillaba haciéndola ver aún más pálida, se veía decepcionada, cuando legue a ella le pregunto si estaba bien viéndola de abajo hacia arriba en busca de cualquier herida.

Una de las hadas le pregunto si necesitaba un médico pero ella se negó disculpándose por el jarrón roto, con un paso firme salió del salón y cerró la puerta, al salir todos volvieron a la vida y comenzaron a susurrar, mire a las hadas y ellas asintieron, rápidamente salí del salón solo para ver un pequeño fuego verde extinguirse y supe lo que había hecho.

 _Mal se fue._

Sin pensarlo corrí a nuestro cuarto.

 _¿Y si Mal volvió a la cabaña?_

No podía culparla después de lo ocurrido, yo también si pudiera haría lo mismo.

 _Si es así tomare a Panque e iremos corriendo a la cabaña._

Mis pasos resonaron por los pasillos vacíos, hasta llegar a los dormitorios, con cada paso que daba suplique porque Mal no importa donde estuviera, esperaba que estuviera bien, llegue a nuestro cuarto y me calme, toque la puerta pero no escuche una respuesta así que la abrí y para mi gran alivio hay estaba Mal sentaba frente a la ventana, el viento agitaba las cortinas rosas tranquilamente en una danza suave, la salude y ella me saludo pero no me miro, me sentía terrible yo había dejado que esto pasara, me acerque a ella y pude ver que en su cuerno donde el que el jarrón había caído tenía un fino polvo blanco ahí donde golpeo y justamente incrustada en la punta de este había una pequeña flor blanca maltratada, no pude evitar pensar que era así como ella se sentía, herida, toque su cuerno quitándole el polvo al parecer no tenía daño alguno, ni siquiera un rasguño.

 _Vaya sus cuernos sí que son resistentes._

Me puse de puntas y le quiete la flor se su cuerno, mire la flor en mi mano y con el dolor creciendo en mi pecho junto con mis ganas de llorar, de sise su peinado que tan linda la hacía verse, ahora estaba arruinado cuando acabe no pude más y me disculpe con Mal y ella me dijo que no era mi culpa pero yo sabía la verdad…

Todo era culpa mía, no la cuide, rompí mi promesa.

Ella me abrazo y eso me hizo sentí mejor o amenos un poco pero jure que no dejaría que esto le volviera a pasar, no dejaría que nada la volviera a herir, ahora que no tenía magia, ahora que estaba más indefensa que nunca yo la protegería y eso era un promesa, un juramento.

Ahora es mi turno de protegerte Mal.

 **Mal** :

A la mañana siguiente del accidente, después de relajarme y que la adrenalina junto con la ira abandonaron mi cuerpo pude sentir un entumecimiento en mi cuerno derecho donde había golpeado el jarrón, no había recibido daño alguno pero aun así el impacto me había afectado un poco, en cuanto a mi trasero y espalda sentía un poco de dolor pero nada de qué preocuparse, desde ese día decidí no volver a las clases de baile no porque estuviera acobardada ni mucho menos asustada, bufe ante la sola idea de pensar que _yo_ en algún momento estaría asustada de esas idiotas, pero…tampoco volvería para que siguieran tratando de hacerme perder los estribos, no en ese caso no les daría la oportunidad de hacerlo, incluso si eso ellas lo tomaban como cobardía, la felicidad y futuro de Evie dependía de mi control y no estaba dispuesta a apostar eso.

Por más que quiera aunque fuera una pequeña venganza.

Aunque había algo con lo que no había contado, al no asistir a la última clase del día, me quedaban dos horas de tiempo libre antes de la cena y dado que en la cabaña siempre había algo que hacer como ocuparme del jardín, la limpieza, las comidas y en mi tiempo libre a leer, nunca pensé en sentir aburrimiento y ahora después de tres días de dos horas libres diarias sin Evie para conversar así como ninguno de mis libros para leer (solo traje los libros de magia oscura) me aburría mucho, dado que nuestro cuarto siempre estaba limpio y no tenía que preparar comidas, puse mis esperanzas en la tarea que tenía pero al final la terminaba más rápido de lo que esperaba, así volviendo una vez más al aburrimiento.

Suspire mirando por la ventana el bosque, tal vez si pudiera explorar el bosque no me aburriría tanto, pero no podía salir, si alguien me viera fuera de la escuela y _sola_ daría muchos problemas, chasque mi lengua irritada, me senté en mi cama y tome uno de mis libros de magia oscura aunque sabía cada uno de los hechizos de este libro no necesitaba leerlos solo hacia esto para aparentar.

La puerta se abrió y Evie entro.

-Hola Evie ¿Cómo te fue?-dije apartando la vista del libro, ella me sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola Mal y bien fue lindo estar al aire libre, conseguí unos ingredientes nuevos para futuras pociones solo tengo que secarlas y podre usarlas cuando quiera- dijo sacando una bolsa llena de lo que pude oler algunas plantas y flores.

-Vaya tu no pierdes el tiempo Evie-respondí y ella soltó una pequeña risa, dejo la bolsa en su tocador mientras tomaba el cepillo y peinaba su ya perfecto cabello azul, aunque ella no se veía despeinada ella aun así seguía haciéndolo como parte de su rutina una vez termino de cepillarse me miro sorprendida.

-Vaya Mal ¿otra vez leyendo sobre hechizos oscuros?- pregunto y me encogí los hombros tratando de parecer relajada.

-Bueno son los únicos libros que traje Evie-respondí.

-Oh bueno, pero…mmm si no mal recuerdo en esta escuela hay una biblioteca ¿no?-dijo ella y yo solté mi libro y salte de la cama, no podía creerlo, la emoción lleno mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Hay una biblioteca?!- grite emocionada tomando a Evie de los hombros, ella me miro sorprendida y sonrió.

-Si hay una biblioteca, es la segunda biblioteca más grande que existe Mal, yo pensé que ya lo sabias, si no te lo hubiera dicho hace tiempo- dijo y yo sonreí, no podía creerlo todo este tiempo y había una biblioteca aquí, siempre había querido visitar una biblioteca y ahora que tenía la oportunidad tan cerca me pareció que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está?-pregunte y Evie rio.

Ambas salimos del cuarto y justo cuando salimos de los dormitorios Evie me dio las direcciones para encontrar la biblioteca, nos deseamos suerte y fuimos por caminos separados, durante mi camino no puede evitar casi cantar y saltar de la emoción como lo haría una boba princesa, al final doble la equina del gran edificio y supe que había encontrado la biblioteca cuando una gran fachada me saludo era enorme casi como una catedral, con sus pilares de piedra gris soportaban el peso del gran techo que tenía grabados dorados y las paredes eran de mármol blanco como la leche que brillaba a pesar del día nublado, con grandes puertas de madera talladas con hermosas ninfas y dioses, era enorme daba un aura de sabiduría y belleza, tímidamente me acerque a las grandes puertas, tome el picaporte dorado y tan bien pulido que podía ver mi reflejo.

Suspire y empuje la puerta, esta se abrió sin ruido alguno, una cálida atmosfera me recibió, rápidamente entre evitando que el aire frio entrara y cuando pude ver el interior no pude evitar abrir mi boca asombrada.

-Esto…esto es….- susurre sin poder creerme lo que estaba viendo.

 _Asombroso._

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo, este lugar era aún más enorme por dentro, había estanterías en las paredes que brillaba recién pulidas y mesas largas distribuidas bajo hermoso candelabros de cristal, pude ver alzando más la vista que había una segunda sección arriba al que podías acceder por unas escaleras, todo tenía un toque dorado y marrón, un aroma familiar lleno mis pulmones, el olor a papel y tinta, libros.

-Hay tantos…muchísimos- susurre emocionada avanzando por el piso de madera recién pulido, todo aquí brillaba invitando a perderte entre de historias y conocimiento, mire que justo en la entrada había un enorme escritorio que abarcaba casi toda la pared vacío, si no recordaba mal hay era donde se supone debía estar el bibliotecario, pero…no había nadie en la biblioteca.

-¿Me pregunto porque?- pero no le di más importancia, estaba sola en esta enorme biblioteca y no desperdiciaría ni un minuto más, pase entre las mesas mirando los títulos impresos en los lomos de todos los libros que pude, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Tanto que leer- mi corazón latió alegre en mi pecho, me tomaría años leer todo lo que hubiera en esta biblioteca y la idea me emociono, ensanche aún más mi sonrisa, me tomo un momento calmarme y ordenar mis ideas.

¿Por dónde empezaría?, algo de historia, fantasía, terror o algo de geografía ¿tal vez?, mi mente recordaba la clase que había tenido hoy, se llamaba historia de la magia y esa clase me había tomado por sorpresa, después de todo conocía el origen de la magia negra porque era a la única que tanto a mi madre como a mí nos importaba dejando a los otros tipos de magia en el olvido.

 _Magia débil e inútil._

Era así como mi madre se refería a cualquier otra magia que no estuviera vinculada a la magia oscura, pero para mi gran sorpresa descubrí que el origen tanto de la magia blanca así como las pociones eran interesantes, incluso yo misma me emocione de aprender algo que no supiera, así que tome una decisión.

-Si ¿Por qué no?-dije y decidí buscar el libro que el mago Merlín nos había dicho que leyéramos llamado: La historia de la Magia, un título no muy original pero que sería fácil de encontrar, mire todas las estanterías.

O amenos eso esperaba.

Camine silenciosamente y vi que la biblioteca tenía más libros al fondo donde no había mesas pero si altas estanterías acomodas de forma que pareciera una laberinto, este lugar no tenía tantos candelabros como enfrente pero aun así seguí, mis ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, este lugar parecía un bosque silencioso, mientras miraba las hileras de tomos, tratado de encontrar el dichoso libro, escuche un retumbar que agito los candelabros del techo, lo había olvidado, seguramente comenzaría a llover, mire por una de las únicas ventanas que daban algo de luz, el cielo estaba gris, casi negro como la boca de un lobo.

Pude ver como otro rayo cruzaba por el cielo negro formando unos dedos retorcidos, se escuchó un retumbar y por un momento una gran luz lo ilumino todo, sonreí, muchas veces la naturaleza podía en su arrebato de ira ser hermoso, suspire y continué mi camino, seguí leyendo los títulos de otra estantería sin éxito, pero amenos ahora tenía una lista de mis próximos títulos a leer.

-Si tan solo pudiera encontrar ese libro-susurre, había acabado otra estantería sin éxito, bien la que sigue, doble la esquina justo en el momento en que un rayo ilumino el lugar cegadoramente, junto con su retumbar, la luz me cegó por un momento y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, cuando volví a abrirlos, vi una gran figura frente a mi…

 _Es más alto que yo... ¡incluyendo mis cuernos!_

Pensé rápidamente, al mirarlo detenidamente descubrí que era la combinación de muchos animales, sus patas traseras eran grandes y largas como las de lobo aun así estaba erguido como un hombre, tenía una cola larga que rozaba el suelo, su pecho era ancho y musculoso recordándome al de un oso pero sin serlo al igual que sus brazos que terminaban el patas enormes con almohadillas y garras.

Todo recubierto por un pelo marrón dorado.

Pero si había algo que causara más impacto era su rostro, tenía la barba parecida a la de una cabra, de su enorme boca sobresalían un par de dientes gruesos y afilados, sobre su gran cabeza se erguían unos pequeños cuernos parecidos a los míos, aun así cuando mire a sus ojos me parecieron tan fuera de lugar que me sorprendieron, eran tan… _humanos_ , poseía unos ojos marrones, tenía una mirada amable e inteligente.

Una mirada que no encajaba con ese cuerpo y la palabra _bestia_ apareció en mi mente.

 **Ben:**

A esta hora del día la biblioteca estaba sola, el amable bibliotecario se daba un respiro dejando el lugar solo, en ese preciso momento era mi momento para salir de mis aposentos y poder explorar un poco la biblioteca, desde que había llegado a Auradon tenía el constante miedo de que alguien me viera, siendo que mi aspecto a pesar de ser un príncipe era más bien bestial, todo por culpa de un hada joven inexperta, suspire aunque no guardaba rencor contra ella por mi aspecto, si me sentía aprisionado en mi propia piel o pelaje más bien.

Y eso no resultaba ser lo peor de todo, ahora me enfrentaba a otros problemas más grandes, aunque les había suplicado a mama y papa que desistieran de enviarme a Auradon, sabía que ellos tenían una razón poderosa para enviarme aquí con la esperanza de romper este encantamiento (ya que mi madre me prohibió pensar o referirme a esto como una maldición) tenía que encontrar a alguien que me amara tal y como era con todo y cola, eso me parecía demasiada presión y más aún cuando trate de entablar un simple saludo a una chica y ella literalmente se había desmayado del susto, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por el resto del día, aun cuando el mago Merlín me dijo que solo fue un accidente.

-Ahora te comprendo papa debió de haber sido duro- susurre mientras sigilosamente me movía entre los pasillos, mis pasos eran acompañados por el fino repiquetear de mis garras contra la madera, entre los grandes estantes llenos de libros mientras cargaba con otros libros que ya había leído y venía a regresar a su lugar, aun así habían pasado tan solo tres días desde que llegue y me sentía terriblemente solo, no tenía a nadie con quien charlar a no ser que fuera con el mago Merlín durante mis clases privadas, claro tenía muchos libros por leer pero incluso con eso no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ellos o simplemente pasar un tiempo de calidad, no tenía a mi madre con quien pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo o platicando sobre libros, ni tampoco estaba mi padre que me enseñaba a como gobernar un reino, ni siquiera la Sra. Potts para tomar un té de la tarde, ni a Lumiere para tener una lección sobre romance (lo cual él consideraba importante que supiera), incluso extrañaba a Dindon con su siempre fiel reloj de bolsillo, estaba solo aquí.

Realmente estoy solo aquí.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán todos en el castillo- susurre, mientras un rayo ilumino la biblioteca, sentí como mi pelaje se erizaba, enserio odiaba los truenos claro de pequeño lloraba y corría hasta la habitación de mis padres para sentirme seguro y protegido, pero había crecido y eso ya no me causaba el llanto pero aun así no era un sonido agradable para mí, seguí con mi tarea de devolver los libros a su lugar cuando otro rayo ilumino aún más que el anterior cegándome por un segundo y cuando pude volver a ver mis sentidos me dijeron que no estaba solo, una figura estaba parada a lado de mi viéndome y no pude evitar quédarme sorprendido por lo que vi.

 _Hermosa_ , como si la misma noche hubiera tomado forma frente a mí.

Su piel blanca como el mármol, contrastaba fuertemente contra su pelo negro con reflejos azulados este parecía más un cielo nocturno, no me hubiera sorprendido si hubiera encontrado brillando entre los mechones de su cabello pequeñas estrellas y grandes constelaciones, sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron, no recordaba nunca haber visto unos ojos tan verdes como los que ella tenía, brillaban con tanta vida me recordó a las colinas suaves en primavera bajo el sol, su figura era delgada y alta (aunque debido a mi estado actual era yo más alto) usaba un vestido violeta el que solo usaban los estudiantes de magia y comprendí que ella era un estudiante, pero si había algo que me decía que ella no era cualquier estudiante, eran sus magníficos cuernos curvos que coronaban su cabeza tan negros, brillantes y afilados como un par de montañas alzándose desafiantes ante el mundo.

No era humana, era algo más algo que no podía describir, era la magia y todo el misterio que esta significaba, era un hada.

Y sucedió algo que no esperaba, ella hablo sus labios del mismo rojo que el de las rosas que recordaba haber visto en los magníficos jardines del palacio en plena primavera se movieron creando un suave e hipnótico sonido.

-Hola, disculpa por interrumpirte-dijo dando una leve reverencia, sentí como si despertara de un sueño, años de etiqueta mecánicamente me hicieron responder a su reverencia con otra, eso me dio un respiro y pude volver a pensar claramente.

\- Estaba buscando un libro…se llama Historia de la magia y yo soy nueva aquí así que no estoy familiarizada con la biblioteca….- ella continuo hablando y no pude evitar escucharla atentamente maravillado, era un hada y no era como ninguna que hubiera conocido, pero otro pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, ella no había gritado al verme, no se había desmayado o salido corriendo del miedo al ver una gran bestia, una ola de felicidad me lleno el corazón, ella no tenía miedo de mí.

Ella me habla como si fuera cualquier estudiante.

-¿Y si no es mucha molestia tú sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?- pregunto ligeramente angustiada, al darme cuenta de que estaba preguntándome algo despabile sacudí mi cabeza despertando a mi mente y tome todo el valor que tenía y hable.

-Yo, si….si, se dónde está-respondí un poco preocupado de que mi voz la espantara, sabia por experiencia lo aterradora que podía ser la combinación de mi aspecto con el de mi voz, ella me sonrió aliviada.

-Oh bien y ¿Dónde está?-

De inmediato levante mi mano señalando la estantería, recordaba bien haber memorizado las categorías de esta biblioteca para facilitarme encontrar los títulos que quería.

-La siguiente estantería tercera fila a la derecha, justo al lado de maleficios y protecciones- respondí rápidamente, ella se giró hacia donde apuntaba y asintió.

-¡Oh! Ya lo vi, muchas gracias-respondió sonriente, dio una reverencia de agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia la estantería y tomo el libro con cuidado, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, me sentí bien por ayudarla hasta que mi cuenta de que ella estaba por irse.

 _¡Ella está por irse!_

No podía dejar que se fuera, no aun, era la única que no había gritado de miedo puro al verme de echo ni siquiera dio señales de siquiera estarlo y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, rápidamente sin pensarlo la llame.

-¡Espera!-grite y me auto regañe se supone que no debía de gritar no solo para evitar asustar a alguien si no para evitar romper cosas… en especial cosas hechas de cristal, así que cuando las ventanas temblaron peligrosamente, me di cuenta de mi error pero lo olvide al ver que ella se había detenido y me miraba sorprendida.

-Yo…perdón-susurre haciendo una mueca de disculpa, solo esperaba no haberla asustado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos y me acerque lentamente para evitar que se sintiera intimidada por mi tamaño, sus ojos verdes me siguieron en cada movimiento esperando y analizando.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella calmada, aliviado suspire, había ganado su atención.

-¿Tu no me tienes miedo?- pregunte y de inmediato me arrepentí, pude haberle preguntado su nombre o hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa pero deje que mis temores hablaran por mí.

Ella levanto su ceja y no pude evitar sentirme intimidado, se veía intimidante pero aun así me mantuve firme en mi lugar, sentí como mi cola se movía nerviosamente golpeando el suelo.

-Así que es eso… ¿Prefieres que te tema?- pregunto pasando el libro a su mano derecha mientras que la otra la puso sobre su cadera en actitud desafiante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- respondí rápidamente con cuidado de solo levantar un poco la voz.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella ahora confundida abandonando su actitud desafiante.

-Yo…quiero decir- tome una bocanada de aire este era el momento- Generalmente todos al verme se asustan y salen corriendo o se desmayan- respondí apenado por ello, no podía evitarlo pero eso no quería decir que disfrutara de ello.

-Ya veo- respondió ella y soltó una pequeña risa que fue como el trinar de un ave, me sentí aliviado al escucharla.

-No tienes que preocuparte, debo admitir que me sorprendiste pero…no me das miedo, al contrario debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso-dijo mientras poco a poco su sonrisa se perdía como un sol siendo atrapado entre nubes oscuras me pregunte si acaso había preguntado algo que la entristeciera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con algo de miedo, enserio quería verla sonreír otra vez, no podía pensar en alguna forma de que alguien pudiera temerle, no me sorprendería que los dejara sorprendidos como a mí pero no me podía imaginar que alguien le temiera, no cuando una sonrisa suya era como ver a una flor abrirse, incluso podía hacer la broma que ella me había hechizado pero temerle jamás.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Porque yo soy…- el ruido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a mis sensibles oídos y al parecer no fui el único ella se había detenido mirando al frente de la biblioteca.

-Oh no, no deben verme- susurro, frustrada, estuve a punto de preguntarle el ¿Por qué? hasta que me di cuenta que yo también debía irme si quería evitar gritos, pero aun así no quería que ella se fuera y no me tomo mucho tiempo pensar en la solución para ambos problemas.

-Ven conmigo hay un lugar donde no nos verán- susurre, ella me miro sorprendida, miro de nuevo al frente y luego a mí y para mi gran alivio asintió.

-Bien te sigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo se acercan-respondió y no pude evitar sonreír asentí.

-Sígueme con cuidado esta oscuro- susurre y escuche que ella me seguía, sentí la pequeña pizca de adrenalina junto con el sentimiento emocionante de no ser descubiertos.

Directamente me dirigí al fondo de la biblioteca, sigilosamente caminamos, ahora sentía que mis sentidos se agudizaban atento a cualquier sonido seguimos casi corriendo hasta donde había un gran estante de libros en la pared, nos detuvimos, con cuidado empuje levemente el estante y este se abrió dando acceso a un pasillo.

-Las damas primero-

-Vaya es irónico que seas más amable que cualquier príncipe con el que me haya topado- ella respondió levantando su ceja mientras sonreía, esa combinación de una mirada intimidante con una sonrisa traviesa le dio un vuelco a mi corazón, solo pude soltar algo parecido a una risa nerviosa combinado con un gruñido como respuesta.

Ella entro rápidamente sin mirar atrás, una vez que ella entro la seguí, mire si alguien nos vio al no ver ni escuchar nada cerré con cuidado, una vez cerrado suspire aliviado, lo habíamos logrado.

 **Mal:**

Entre rápidamente sin dudarlo, al salir del pasillo me quede maravillada, era un enorme cuarto circular, como la torre de un castillo, en sus paredes tenia estantes blancos llenos de libros pulcramente acomodados, entre cada estantería había ventanas que dejaba ver el exterior a un hermoso jardín trasero, el suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra azul oscuro, era suave casi efímera bajo mis pies, pude ver que en la parte izquierda del cuarto descansaba un enorme piano negro que brillaba bajo la luz, además había un gran sillón verde con bordados dorados con lindos cojines finamente grabados con motivos florales, pero por si no fuera poco me di cuenta que este solo era el primer piso al igual que la biblioteca había una escalera que conectaba a otro piso, donde más repisas de libros esperaban, mi vista fue hasta el techo que era una cúpula, que al mismo tiempo era un pintura de un gran cielo, era tan realista que casi creí ver como las nubes se movían perezosas, este lugar era por completo diferente a la biblioteca, este lugar era más bien una habitación para relajarse y leer sin interrupciones, un lugar para escapar del mundo exterior al mismo tiempo que podías verlo con tranquilidad y no me costó mucho imaginarme sentada en el enorme sillón entre los cómodos cojines leyendo algunos de los muchos libros que había aquí, maravillada entre aún más al cuarto justo al centro.

Escuche que algo se cerraba y voltee a ver que era la bestia, me sentí mal por no saber su nombre siendo que me había ayudado y traído a este maravilloso lugar.

-¿Tú vives aquí?- le pregunte suavemente aun maravillada, el aún se mostraba algo cauteloso conmigo, pero tímidamente asintió.

-S-si bueno, mientras este aquí en Auradon- respondió y asentí, así que él era también un estudiante, aunque también lo supe por su uniforme era el mismo traje negro azulado que los estudiantes barones utilizaban y sobre todo en la solapa de su traje estaba bordado el emblema de Auradon, el uniforme por increíble que pareciera le quedaba bien a pesar de su cuerpo tan quimérico.

-Debe ser maravilloso vivir en la biblioteca, tener todos estos libros a tu alcance, dime… ¿todos estos los has leído?- pregunte mirando todas las estanterías, el soltó una risa ronca y profunda, negó caminado a mi lado.

-La gran mayoría pero otros no, aún estoy en esa tarea- respondió humildemente aun sonriendo y asentí sonriendo también, por alguna razón el al igual que Evie me contagiaba su sonrisa.

Pero una punzada de miedo atravesó mi corazón al parecer él no sabía quién era, aun cuando mis cuernos era suficiente señal de advertencia, aun así era el único que no se había asustado al verme, pero… en el momento en que se lo dijera seguramente él también me tendría miedo yo… no quería eso, pero tampoco podía mantenerlo ignorante y mentirle.

Tome valor antes de arrepentirme y hable…

-Por cierto no me eh presentado, soy Mal un gusto conocerte- me presente temerosa y no di una reverencia como Evie me había enseñado hacer si no le tendí mi mano, espere un reacción negativa, un grito, un jadeo de terror pero lo que no me espera fue que el me mirara sorprendido sus ojos castaños mostraron un brillo alegremente, sonrió aún más casi mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Soy Benjamín pero dime Ben es un gusto conocerte también- respondió y cubrió con su gran pata mi mano, devolviéndome el saludo, sorprendida lo respondí, él no se había asustado, ni un poco, en cambio se mostró feliz y amable.

¿Acaso el sabia pero no le importaba?

¿Podría ser verdad eso?

¿O tal vez no sabía quién era yo?

En ese caso tenía que decírselo incluso si con eso me ganaba su odio y probablemente el único amigo que había echo desde que había llegado aquí, sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

-Ben, ¿sabes quién soy?-pregunte y el me miro sorprendido y confundió, sonreí amargamente, así que era eso…él no sabía quién era.

-Soy la hija de Maléfica el hada oscura- dije y lo mire sin vacilar aceptando su reacción fuera cual fuera, vi como abrió sus ojos sorprendido, por un momento contuve la respiración en este momento tan frágil entre la aceptación o el rechazo, parecía que me estuviera viendo por primera vez miro mis cuernos y luego a mis ojos, sentí que mi corazón se detenía.

-¿Maléfica la reina de las tinieblas?- pregunto si apartar sus ojos de los míos como si buscara algo, asentí levemente como respuesta.

-¿La que hechizo a la reina Aurora para dormir eternamente?- volvió a preguntar y asentí rápidamente ahora nerviosa, ¿porque estaba haciendo tantas preguntas? ¿No debería estar horrorizado ya?

-En realidad la maldijo de muerte pero las hadas la cambiaron a ¨ _dormir_ ¨- dije rápidamente nerviosa, sus ojos seguía sin abandonar los míos buscando, ¿Qué es lo que buscas Ben?

-Oh es verdad, entonces… ¿puedes transformarte en un dragón?- pregunto ahora más relajado y curioso como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba, no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendida, ahora era yo quien lo veía por primera vez.

-¿Qué?- respondí secamente, el rápidamente se puso nervioso.

-P-perdón… ¿acaso es algo privado? si es así yo no quería…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no…-

-Oh es un alivio-dijo mientras suspiro aliviado.

-¿Pero tú no me tienes miedo?-volví a preguntar ahora incrédula.

-Bueno a decir verdad estoy sorprendido pero no asustado- respondió de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, parpadee confundida, el me devolvió una sonrisa.

-P-pero ¿Cómo? sabes que soy la hija del mayor mal que ha pisado la tierra y ¿no me tienes miedo?-

-No- respondió algo divertido por mis reacciones.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte derrotada, yo no podía entenderlo.

-Porque al ver tus ojos vi que no hay maldad en ti-respondió seriamente, así sin más, sentí el peso de sus palabras en mi corazón.

Esa respuesta, me dejo sin habla ¿Cómo era posible?, acaso… ¿eso era lo que él estaba buscando? me vio directamente a los ojos para saber si era malvada, sentía que me había quitado un enorme peso de encima y el _vio_ que no era malvada, el simple hecho de que el si quiera quiso ver lo que realmente era me dejo por primera vez derrotada no por magia, ni duelos, si no con unas simples palabras.

-Oh-fue lo único que pude responder, una cálida sensación lleno mi pecho, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, no me hubiera sorprendido si hubiera comenzado a llorar del alivio que sentía, era irónico que fuera Ben una bestia quien no me temiera, que supiera con solo verme a los ojos que yo no era malvada.

-¿Mal? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ben preocupado, asentí riéndome.

-Si… es solo que eres el primero aparte de mi amiga que me ha dicho eso, pensé que me odiarías, que me temerías al saber quién era yo- dije ya sin reservas, el me miro dándome una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

-Créeme se lo que se siente que te teman solo con verte, así que aprendí a _ver_ a las personas-

-Ya veo, me alegra ese es una gran don-respondí aliviada y ambos suspiramos, como si hubiéramos estado conteniendo el aliento, ahora la atmosfera de desconfianza y tensión se rompió como una burbuja.

-Bueno y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta si y no-dije con una verdadera sonrisa.

 **Ben:**

-¿Si y no?- pregunte ahora siendo yo el confundido, ella me sonrió asintiendo.

-Me preguntaste si podía transformarme en dragón- respondió aclarando mi duda.

-Ah, eso perdón fue un momento de emoción, desde que era niño mi madre me ha leído esa historia y mi parte favorita es cuando Maléfica…es decir tu madre se convierte en un dragón- respondí sintiéndome como un tonto, me había dejado llevar por la emoción desde que era pequeño siempre había tenido la ilusión de conocer a cualquier criatura mágica y ¿qué otra criatura más mágica y majestuosa (además de peligrosa) que un verdadero dragón?

-Ya veo, en realidad por ahora no pude transformarme por completo en uno, pero con el tiempo tal vez lo haga- respondió y mi curiosidad despertó, ella pareció ver las miles de preguntas que tenía y subió una de las mangas de su vestido mostrando más de su pálida piel.

\- Observa- dijo y una parte de su piel se tornó oscura con un brillo verde como si tuviera millones de esmeraldas diminutas pegadas, las ahora escamas negras tenían un brillo fuerte y hermoso un tono como suaves auroras boreales verdes que se mostraban bajo la luz, eran hermosas, estuve a punto de levantar mi mano y tocarlas para saber si eran suaves o duras cuando recordé que seguramente si hacia eso la haría sentir incomoda.

-Wow, son hermosas- respondí sin dejar de mirarlas, eran verdaderas escamas de dragón.

-Gracias- respondió y tal y como aparecieron las escamas se tornaron pálidas volviendo a ser solo piel, bajo su manga acomodándola.

-Bien entonces ¿algo más que te gustaría preguntar?- dijo ella divertida, estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero ¿cómo podía si quiera pedirle desvelar todos sus secretos sin darle la oportunidad de contarle los míos?, después de todo ella también debía de tener preguntas para mí, en especial debido a mi aspecto así que para compensar la cosas tuve una idea.

-¿Qué tal si… tú me preguntas y yo te pregunto? de ese modo ambos estaremos en igualdad-

-Me parece bien- respondió ella sin pensarlo, ella tomo el dobladillo de su vestido y se arrodillo sobre la alfombra formando un circulo perfecto a su alrededor, como una flor abierta en primavera, wow, la mire asombrado sus movimientos habían sido naturales y ligeros como los de un ciervo corriendo en la pradera, ella me sonrió alentándome a sentarme frente a ella, tome su invitación sintiéndome tan tosco y lento pero una vez que estuve frente a ella nada más importo.

-Entonces mi primera pregunta es ¿cómo entraste a Auradon?-

-Oh bueno mi madre fundo esta escuela creo que por eso ya tenía mi lugar asegurado aquí desde mi nacimiento, ella quería construir una escuela para todos donde todos fuéramos iguales sin importar el estatus o las especies mágicas- respondí y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Tu madre, construyo esta escuela?! Entonces si tu madre es la reina Bella eso significa que…tú… entonces… ¡¿tú eres un príncipe?!- dijo sorprendida respondiendo a sus propias preguntas y vi surgir la pregunta que sabía seguía.

-¿Pero…que te…? ¡No!.. Tu turno pregúntame lo que quieras- dijo negando a seguir y supe que Mal cuando aceptaba algo cumplía su palabra, me reí.

-Vamos haz la pregunta Mal-

-Pero yo ya hice mi pregunta es tu turno-respondió y aunque fue tentador en seguir preguntando más sobre ella sabía que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría.

-No adelante después de todo yo ya te eh echo muchas preguntas-

Ella me miro dudosa, sus ojos verdes me examinaron y pude jurar que estos brillaron, suspiro derrotada y asintió.

-Ben, si esto te incomoda no tienes que responder-

-Adelante Mal, estaré bien-

-Bien entonces ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en una bestia?-

Suspire, ese día nunca podría olvidar ese día cuando mi vida cambió radicalmente.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando tuve 7 años, era mi cumpleaños…

Ese día todo era tan alegre todos los sirvientes que son más bien mi familia corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo para mi gran fiesta de cumpleaños donde incluso asistirían las hadas buenas, el hada madrina, el mago Merlín entre muchos otros más, recuerdo que mi madre, mi padre y mi abuelo estaban tan contentos y yo lo estaba aún más, todo brillaba y estaba lleno de regalos, postres y sobre todo un gran pastel de 7 pisos, todo era perfecto pero por alguna razón mi madre me llevo al jardín de rosas para alejarnos un poco de bullicio de los preparativos, recuerdo que me dejo solo unos momentos y alguien apareció, era alguien que no conocía, ella me dijo que era un hada, no recuerdo su nombre, pero ella me felicito por mi cumpleaños y dijo que me daría un don como regalo.

Había leído que las hadas daban dones a los niños como lo habían hecho las hadas buenas a la reina Aurora así que no me asuste, ella agito su varita y mientras la magia se agitaba a mí alrededor ella me dijo claramente:

 _Querido príncipe de buen corazón,_

 _Si a tu antiguo ser deseas volver, antes de tus_

 _21 años deberás amar a una doncella_

 _Y ella deberá amarte también,_

 _Si no quedaras encantado y_

 _Serás como lo fue tu padre,_

 _Una bestia, para toda la eternidad._

Cuando el hechizo termino, no sentía dolor, pero me sentía diferente, no comprendí lo que había querido decir el hada, no comprendí que me había maldecido en lugar de darme un don, ella había tomado una rosa del jardín y estaba a punto de dármela cuando mi madre llego y grito, nunca la había escuchado gritar de esa manera, me asusté mucho ella corrió hacia mí y tomo mi rostro preguntándome si estaba bien, cuando ella verifico que estaba bien, me abrazo y sentí que ella estaba realmente furiosa nunca en mi vida la eh vuelto a ver así, ella le grito al hada exigiendo saber el por qué me había echo esto, el hada recuerdo que estaba asustada también dijo algo que no logre escuchar y cuando mi madre se separó de mi ella ya se había ido, todos en el castillo llegaron a ver que había pasado el primero fue mi padre, uno a uno todos fueron llegando y todos tuvieron la misma reacción que mi madre, todos estaba confundidos, tristes y sumamente enojados, cuando llegaron las hadas y Merlín mi padre y mi madre le suplicaron que rompieran el hechizo pero fue inútil al parecer esa hada había echo un encantamiento muy fuerte y poderoso.

No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, desde entonces soy una bestia al principio no comprendía mucho de mi situación pero con el tiempo entendí lo que había pasado y lo que debía de hacer para romper la maldición, antes de mi cumpleaños 21 debo amar y ser amado en esta forma o me quedare así para siempre.

-¿Entonces has vivido así durante todo este tiempo?-pregunto Mal con una cara tranquila, durante todo el relato vi que ella no dejo de lado esa cara, concentrada en cada palabra que decía, asentí.

-Yo no lo comprendo ¿porque ella quería darte una rosa? ¿Por qué te maldijo?-pregunto tal vez esperando o no una respuesta.

-La rosa hubiera servido como mi reloj, se marchitaría al pasar del tiempo y antes de que cayera el último pétalo tendría que romper el hechizo- respondí ella me miro confundida.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto intrigada.

-Sí, así fue con mi padre supongo que también lo quiso hacer conmigo pero no pudo hacerlo ya que llego mi madre- respondí, vi la duda en sus ojos verdes, me miro examinándome, sentí como si buscara las respuestas del universo en algún punto de mí.

-Eso explica todo, está incompleta, Ben tu maldición está rota-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte sorprendido, ella asintió.

-Ben soy un hada, puedo ver la magia y su flujo y tu estas rodeado por ella pero… está rota- respondió levantándose y caminando alrededor de mí.

-¿Rota? ¿Qué quieres decir con rota?- le pregunte sin dejar de seguirla con la mirada ella se detuvo frente a mí y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Mmmm…en términos que puedas entender: un hechizo es como un…. Vitral, está compuesto por varias partes desiguales y cada una encaja con la otra para completar una imagen, es casi los mismo con la magia, en este caso las palabras arman el vitral pero para completar el hechizo y atarlo bien, ella necesitaba darte la rosa pero al no dártela afecto el hechizo, es más inestable, podría tener efectos secundarios, incluso…también podría romperse-

Absorbí las palabras de Mal, ella me estaba explicando aquello de lo que nadie en casa quería hablar, me estaba dando opciones respuestas y me estaba dando esperanza…pero…

-Pero el mago Merlín dijo que no podía romperse- respondí volviendo a sentirme como un niño, impotente y triste.

-Bueno tal vez para su magia, pero yo uso otro tipo de magia puedo ver y hacer cosas que la magia blanca no puede hacer-respondió cubriendo con su mano sus labios, me levante con un salto, si eso era verdad entonces….

-¿Mal tú podrías romper mi maldición?-mi voz sonó temblorosa, había emoción y esperanza en ella, Mal me miro a los ojos seria.

-Ben no sabré hasta intentarlo pero…. debes prometerme algo primero: no le digas a nadie que use mi magia, jamás le digas a nadie que puedo hacer magia- dijo rotundamente, usando un tono como si fuera una orden.

-¿Por qué Mal?- pregunte, ¿Por qué razón un hada querría ocultar su magia?

-La única razón por la que puedo estar aquí es porque todos creen que no puedo usar magia Ben, el mundo aun teme lo que hizo mi madre lo que yo también puedo hacer, es por eso que prométeme que esto jamás saldrá de este lugar-

Y lo supe cuando vi en sus ojos un rastro de miedo, ella había echo el mayor de los sacrificios para estar aquí, había leído que para un hada su magia era parte de ella, su todo, privar a una hada de su magia significaría el fin de esta, comprendí lo fuerte que era Mal lejos de su magia o legado, era su determinación su verdadera fuerza.

-Lo juro, te doy mi palabra-respondí rotundamente.

Ella suspiro asintiendo, dio unos pasos atrás y me miro.

-¿Listo Ben?- pregunto y asentí, cualquiera que fuera el resultado por lo menos sabría que había intentado.

Ella abrió sus manos y de ellas un fuego verde broto y cubrió el suelo hasta llegar a mí, a comparación del fuego normal este era apenas cálido recordándome al calor del césped caliente bajo el sol, me rodeo lentamente como si buscara algo, Mal se acercó y condenso el fuego en mi pecho, vi que sus ojos brillaban preciosos y fieros, sentí que esa era la mirada de un dragón listo para la lucha, pero en lugar se eso ella estaba buscando algo concentrada toco mi pecho sentí el calor rodeando mi cuerpo haciendo que mi pelaje se erizara, no me moví, esperando a que terminara, levanto su otra mano y toco mi pecho el fuego me rodeo y luego exploto como si algo lo empujara Mal frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-susurro sorprendida, con un movimiento leve de su mano volvió a cubrirme con el fuego, esta vez se amoldo a mi cuerpo y pude ver lo que Mal vio, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una neblina, que se movía, que estaba viva, era la magia, pero había agujeros donde la magia no cruzaba, grietas, ella tenía razón la maldición estaba incompleta, rota.

Mal suspiro y cerro sus ojos, con sus manos tomo esa niebla y la empujo, sentí como si algo se agrietara, pero no se rompió, esta vez ella la jalo pero el resultado fue el mismo, ella abrió sus ojos y me miro decepcionada, negó con la cabeza y entendí el mensaje y asentí.

El fuego verde desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, Mal bajo sus manos y tomo aire.

-Lo siento Ben, si intentaba algo más fuerte, te hubiera lastimado, quien fuera el hada que te hizo esto sabía lo que estaba haciendo, es magia antigua y poderosa, incluso rota- respondió y asentí.

-Aun así gracias por el intento Mal, viendo el lado bueno por primera vez vi magia oscura en acción es fascinante- respondí tratando de animarla, ella me miro y rio, una risa que alguien hubiera considerado malvada a mí me pareció verdadera, autentica.

-Ben eres el primero que me dice tal cosa, generalmente todos se literalmente orinan del miedo al ver a alguien usarla y mucho más si es en ellos y tu pareces como si te hubiera dado un masaje, tu eres raro pero… de la buena manera- respondió y me reí junto con ella a un volumen moderado siempre sin olvidar que podría romper algo.

-Bueno soy un príncipe con un cuerpo bestial, digamos que lo normal no está en mí, pero me las arreglo bien con eso- dije en broma, se sintió bien poder bromear de mi aspecto sin que alguien se sintiera mal, en casa jamás podría hacer eso, pero con Mal sentía que podría liberarme de los prejuicios, después de todo no podía pasarme todo el tiempo lamentándome de mi suerte.

-Supongo que tú tienes una suerte tan mala como la mía, un hada oscura y un príncipe maldito, de algún modo en este mundo suena como algo malo- respondió y asentí ambos no éramos lo que precisamente este mundo aceptaría pero aun así, sentía que si tenía a Mal conmigo esto sería divertido.

-¿En ese caso podría mañana invitarte a leer un poco aquí?- pregunte y espere con el corazón en la mano que ella aceptara, ella me miro sorprendida y sonrió cálidamente, una imagen que guarde en mi corazón para poder recordarla siempre, ella asintió.

-Considéralo un hecho Ben, acabas de hacer mis tardes aburridas algo que agradeceré- respondió y sonreí sentí que mi cola barría la alfombra de un lado a otro con mi corazón a mil por hora.

-¿Entonces mañana a la misma hora?- pregunte y ella asintió.

-Mañana a la misma hora-respondió sin dejar de sonreír y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, una alarma se prendió en mi cabeza.

-Mal espera no puedes salir ellos te verán-dije preocupado y ella volteo a verme.

-No te preocupes Ben no planeo que ellos me vean, así que usare otro método mucho más eficaz-levanto su mano y abrió su palma donde un pequeño fuego verde del tamaño de una vela aprecio, ¡oh era verdad! ella tenía magia, suspire aliviado y al mismo tiempo fascinado.

¿Qué otros secretos ocultas Mal?

-Entonces te veo mañana Ben y cierra las bien tus ventanas al anochecer lloverá- respondió y dándome una sonrisa traviesa chasqueo sus dedos y se esfumo en un torbellino de fuego verde dejando un ligero olor a bosque.

 _Esa misma noche…_

Un suave golpeteo, hizo eco en la habitación, mire a la ventana viendo como otra gota golpeo el cristal de la ventana, pronto más gotas de agua se unieron formando una melodía natural, una canción de lluvia, uniéndose a los suaves golpeteos de la lluvia truenos y relámpagos tomaron acción en el cielo, sonreí.

Mal tuvo razón.

Apenas había acabado de prender una vela para seguir leyendo cuando la lluvia comenzó, muchas preguntas surgieron en mi mente ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso pudo ver cuándo llovería? ¿Si era así, como era? ¿Ella provoco la lluvia?

Las preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta pero supe considerando que era Mal de quien estaba pensando no me moleste en seguir preguntando, después de todo ella del mismo modo que la magia no siempre necesitaba una respuesta después de todo algunos misterios eran mejor que se quedaran así.

Mal hija del hada oscura Maléfica, recordé en las noches cuando era niño mi madre tomaba un gran libro con letras doradas, eran las historias de los que ahora eran gobernantes de grandes reinos, sabía de memoria cada uno de ellos y gracias a las exquisitas imágenes que adornaban las páginas del libro era aún mejor, cada una de ellas representando los momentos clave de las historias, no pude evitar recordar la historia de la reina Aurora la llamada bella durmiente, la imagen de Maléfica, alta, imponente incluso aunque fuera una imagen se podía sentir el poder y la maldad que ella poseía, convirtiéndose en un gran dragón negro que escupía grandes bocanas de fuego contra el rey Felipe, un enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal en su máxima expresión.

Compare la imagen del libro con la de Mal y no pude encontrar parentesco entre ellas, simplemente no había punto de comparación, lo único en lo que eran iguales eran sus cuernos curvos y negros pero incluso en eso eran diferentes, eran como la oscuridad y el mal, alguien podría creer que son lo mismo pero no lo era, la maldad era hacer tanto daño fuera posible, causar caos y destrucción y ser feliz por eso, regodearse de la desdicha de otros…pero la oscuridad era como la noche parecía ser mala pero no lo era, era algo natural y necesario, después de todo sin no hubiera noche no podríamos apreciar las estrellas y la luna.

Suspire y cerré el libro que había estado tratando de leer, fue un día largo y lleno de sorpresas pero sobre todo…

Mire mi gran escritorio, incluso para alguien de mi tamaño era grande, estaba lleno de pilas de libros acomodados, pilas de papel y un tintero que contenía una pluma, tal vez era hora de comenzar a escribir.

Uno de los pedidos que había tenido antes de venir aquí fue que todos los día escribiera una carta para mis padres o más bien mama había suplicado que lo hiciera para saber que estuviera bien, aunque escribirle una carta a diario me parecía complicado fue mi papa quien convenció a mama de escribirle una carta cada siete días, ella accedió de mala gana pero pidió a cambio que fueran muy detalladas, sonreí, los extrañaba.

Tome entre mis garras una hoja y la pluma remojada en tinta negra, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de poder manipular objetos pequeños y delicados con mis grandes patas, de pequeño con mucho trabajo podía tomar una taza de té sin romperla, pero con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo mi madre me enseño a que no por el tamaño de mi cuerpo debía de limitarme a hacer cualquier cosa, comencé a escribir pero me detuve…

¿Debería hablarle de Mal y sobre todo decirle quien era su madre?

Sabía que mi madre era sobreprotectora pero…no quería mentirle de echo era un pésimo mentiroso y ella incluso aunque fuera una carta sabría que algo estaría mal aunque, podría no decirle nada pero… tampoco quería mantenerla ignorante de esto porque enserio quería contarle de Mal y saber que era lo que opinaría de ella pero no le contaría sobre la magia de Mal, después de todo había dado mi palabra de no hacerlo.

Entonces solo omitiría unas cosas, por ahora solo le diría lo básico y con el tiempo mientras más conociera a Mal, más le contaría a mama de ella supongo que era justo, remoje una vez más la pluma y comencé a escribir sin poder evitar sonreír.

 _Hola mama y papa, espero que el abuelo, la señora Potts, Chip, Lumiere y Dindon y todos en el castillo estén bien, los extraño, Auradon era como lo contaste mama es grandes y hermoso, sobre todo tiene una gran biblioteca no como la del castillo pero aun así es buena, me encuentro bien, estoy comiendo bien, también me cepillo mi pelaje con regularidad al igual que mis dientes y las clases del mago Merlín son interesantes dice que aprendo rápido aunque yo no lo siento pero si él dice eso creo que debe ser verdad, todo aquí es muy tranquilo._

 _Y hoy en la biblioteca, conocí a alguien yo creo… creo que hice una amiga…_

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. de hoy vaya, ¿entonces que les gusto? sinceramente sé que todos aman la relación de Ben y Mal y a decir verdad yo también, peeeero no vaya a matarme T_T y es que tanto en los libros (mucho mas) como en las películas no desarrollan mucho su relación o por lo menos no se muestra mucho, no siento que me dieran una razón por la cual a Ben le guste Mal y bueno que Mal le guste Ben, así que decidí que ambos estuvieran más parejos en cuanto eso y así empezaran con algo en común, para aclarar algo cuando me imagine a Ben como bestia no me pude sacar de la cabeza la bestia versión animada no la del live action pliiss y contestando las preguntas bueno en si tanto las películas como en los libros ellos tiene 16 años, pero debo decir que conforme pase la historia lo descubrirán, después de todo manejo algunos personajes que no son humanos XD así que no se molesten en sacar cuentas…créanme mientras la historia avance todo quedara en su lugar o amenos eso espero y sin más gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
